Animal I have become
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: So Potter is looking odd and attracting a lot of attention. Draco didn't want to find out nor did he want to care. But he had too either way. Draco/Harry creature fic
1. 27 September 1996

**Chapter One: Friday 27th of September 1996**

Draco pushed his way through a mass of people; being hit by elbows and breasts, cursing these idiots for not knowing that a Malfoy deserves a privileged path. He parted two Ravenclaws like the red sea and came up to breathe. He didn't stop to see what was happening, it had been going on for two days now; and _naturally_ \- because by now it is natural - all this was connected to Harry sodding Potter. He had not saved the world, yet again; he had not entered a competition, again; he hadn't even done anything worth a bottom mention in the Daily Profit. Oh no. This time he was just ill. The bloody baffoon was top notch gossip because he had the sniffles.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table as he finally reached the door; he could only see the golden boy's mass of hair over the girls' heads; but Draco knew what he looked like.

Saint Potter indeed was not at his best - did he even have a best ? - he seemed tired especially. Tired in a way Draco had never seen him before. He had gone Malfoy pale and his shoulders hung low. Draco shrugged internally at this and walked away.

He immediately went up to the seventh floor, no hesitation. He stopped in front of the wall and just stayed there. He took a deep breath and paced three times in front of it. A massif oak door appeared in front of him and he went in. The room looked like storage, it was packed with this that and a lot of the other. Draco hardly looked at any of it. He directly walked to a cabinet that he had found stacked in the back only a few days prior. It was the same that he had seen in Knockturn Alley. He didn't know where to start. So he didn't.

""""""""

He went to History of Magic a few floors down and he knew he was running late. He'd just walk in through the blackboard, Professor Binns wouldn't even notice. He stopped at a corner when he heard voices.

"What _is_ wrong?" A voice that clearly belonged to Draco's favourite mudblood asked sternly.

"Honestly Hermione, I'm just tired" Draco rolled his eyes as he recognized Potter's voice.

"This is not just being tired Harry" She added. Golden boy sighed loudly.

"Well it is if I tell you, just drop it"

Even Draco was surprised by the words and he could only hazard to guess that Granger indeed dropped it. He waited till they left to enter class himself. He was right to suppose that Professor Binns would not notice, too absorbed he was by historical facts - _or by not being dead_ , Draco's mind supplied. The Slytherin watched Potter dose off to sleep in class, followed closely by the rest of the students. It didn't surprise Draco, as he was feeling the fatigue too; but he did see the difference between a tired sleep and a bored sleep.

That evening, even Slytherin common room was fascinated by Potter's general condition. The girls especially discussed it. Draco hardly reacted to this, he was busy reading a book called "Magical Artifacts"; he had transfigured the cover to make it look like a potions book. He was force fed the topic though when Pansy asked him:

"What do you think of it?" Draco sent her a bored side glance before continuing.

"I think that Potter is just a stupid sod who can't use a glamour and that this topic is boring" He answered, never faltering his reading. They understood that leaving him alone is best. He continued brushing up on his knowledge with one eye on the book and one ear to the girls. Blaise slid next to him, muttering about gossip girls; he perused through the Slytherin mail as self proclaimed snooper. At some point he said:

"Hey Dray you got a scented letter" Draco sighed.

"That's my fourth this month" He replied "Lisa Turpin. She's that Ravenclaw beater. She's had the hots for me since third year, or so she says"

At this Pansy stopped her Potter talking and turned a keen ear to the boys.

"She's hot" Blaise immediately interjected "Why don't you do her? Judging by your tensyness,I suppose you haven't gotten laid in a while"

Pansy scooted closer, hoping, he supposed, to get a piece of his desperate dick.

"My sex life is of no concern to you" He answered calmly "But I will mention that I am not desperate enough to screw the first arrival. Unlike some"

"I like to stay busy" Blaise shrugged "Seriously though, have you gone asexual or what?"

Draco closed his book, ready to leave because peace in the common room was nigh on impossible to find.

"Excuse my brain for not thinking of sex so" He replied and stood up "But I am little preoccupied with the war and you-know-who camping in my bedroom. Maybe you forgot"

He turned in true Snape Fashion and retreated to the boy's dormitory. He was by himself but closed the curtains round his bed nevertheless. He took his top off and threw it next to his trunk on the floor. On second thoughts he picked it up and put it on the trunk. As he rolled his sleeves up he saw the Dark Mark still fresh upon his right arm. It felt alien to him. It was a black and devious trace on his white unblemished skin; it didn't fit. It wasn't meant to be there and all those involved knew it all too well.

"""""""

Sometime the next day Draco felt pissed. He looked around him at the brainless groupies who were questioning Weasel to know the whereabouts of their idol. It was Saturday and though it was not odd that Potter was absent at breakfast it was unusual to not find him at lunch. Considering his yester-state they all worried that he had died. Draco was not worried; the Golden boy fails at everything, and especially at dying.

Later that same day he once more heard two thirds of the dream team; he was getting tired of everything being about them or _him_ ; but of course he stopped to listen - to have inside information.

"He's been in bed all day, I don't know what's up" Weasley sighed.

"He went out last night, what time did he get back?" Granger asked with an aggravated tone. There was a small pause before Weasel added:

"Euh… I don't really know. I fell asleep early"

" _Honestly_ , Ronald!"

Draco rolled his eyes at this. He wondered if when Weasley jerked off to Hermione he heard his mother sometimes. They stormed away and Draco could proceed calmly to his destination. As a prefect he knew where the four houses slept; he knew that this was lion territory. And he overheard Granger talking to the fat lady.

"He didn't" The portrait replied to something "He returned only this morning, woke me from my beauty sleep he did"

This Draco considered odd; but he hadn't the time. He went to the room of Requirements and onto his cabinet. He opened it and transfigured a passing book into a screw driver. He had heard that magical artefacts were very sensible to magic so he first had to repair this by hand. _What a demeaning job_.

On his way back he saw the man of the day clambering out of the portrait door. Draco hardly recognized him. This was indeed more than just being tired. He tripped over his own feet as he practically crawled to lord knows where. Some part of Draco would have followed but he refused to become a part of this; he would not fall for Potter and his _fucking attention grabbing_.

 **I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make a profit out of this. I do this for myself and for my pleasure. Soooo a new story! I hope you like it and please tell what you think! I might be a bit slower on this one then I was with live free or let me die. But I'll do one or two chapters a week at least! The idea comes from Anyankaellie thanks again!**


	2. 27 October 1996

**Chapter Two: Sunday the 27th of October**

On Friday Potter had gone funny again. Draco paid it very little mind but he saw the groupies forming again. He really didn't get it. Potter is ill again, so he's just got a weak stamina. He heard no more conversations but saw the look on Granger's face when he crossed them. He pushed Potter to get a reaction from him but the latter simply ignored him. This was odd, considering that only the previous day they had had a good old fight - had it not been for Professor Sprout one of them would probably have ended up in the hospital wing. He pushed him again but nothing happened. This was _boring_.

It was Sunday and Draco had practiced tried and failed on ordinary furniture until it was near perfect. He knew it was different this time round. All the books talked about it; magical artefacts were different in every way. They have their own magical core and if the magic you use on them is incompatible, they react to that. They can simply reject your spell or they can retaliate. He breathed in deeply and stood three feet from the cabinet. He whispered the incantation and looked.

The tip of his magic soared into the cabinet and it was stored there apparently. Then there was a creaking noise and the light was shot back to Draco, along with splinters and nails. He tried to Protego himself but he was too slow and he covered his face with his hands. They got the most of it. He looked at them. They were both covered in blood and small holes but his right hand had gone completely numb. He tried moving it but it hung limp on his arm. He sighed hardly scared because he had faith in Madame Pomfrey, but it was a setback. He just couldn't figure this thing out. Surely there had to be a way to mend it. He stopped and thought of his mother. _Yes_. There _had_ to be a way.

He was caught by Peeves on his way to the hospital wing. The latter laughed as he saw his hand and threw him a bomb of something, just for good measure. He hadn't rounded the corner that his skin started itching and growing red. He scratched his face annoyingly.

"Fuck" He muttered as he stopped. He could feel his eyes swell under his fingers and his vision was growing smaller. He could no longer see clearly and he was stuck in enemy territory. This was bad news.

Someone knocked him and he couldn't see who it was. The person apologized and probably stared at him.

"Malfoy?" The girl asked and Draco damned his luck that he'd been thrown straight in the Mudblood's grasp "What happened to you?"

Draco leaned against the wall he was using as direction assistance. He kept his best cool attitude and replied:

"Ah Granger. It is a wonder you have not seen me like this before. This is how I react to Gryffindors"

"You are in danger zone then" She added evenly. She took Draco's arm "Come on I'll bring your allergic face to the hospital wing"

"I am perfectly capable" Draco wrenched free. Granger sighed at this.

"You can hardly see Malfoy. This is no pleasure for me either. Now shut up" She took his arm once more. Draco tried to look at her but failed.

"I bet it is" He said "I bet you're getting a kick out of this"

Granger wisely remained silent and dragged him on. Draco did mind the path she was taking to make sure she was not bringing him to some kinky dungeon. She took him to where he had to go, he could tell only by the smell. He recognized Madame Pomfrey's voice as she told him off for _careless acting and really what are these kids up to nowadays?_ He was taken to a bed fairly quickly and as he was going to drawl to Granger he heard an outcry of:

"Harry!" And he heard the footsteps retreating to a corner of the room "What happened?!"

Granger seemed distraught enough to speak loudly. Such could not be said for Potter. From where he was he could only hear that the tone of his voice was fed up.

"Harry, for _heaven's_ sake, will you just tell me what's wrong" She demanded loudly. Draco saw figures if he tried hard enough, and he swore he could see Potter getting up and stand over Granger.

"It's nothing" He muttered but Draco could still hear "I told you once twice, countless times! Just stay out of my business Hermione, your meddling is getting boring and frankly very annoying"

There was a huff and Granger's form hurried away. Draco had to laugh. To this he heard a loud reply of _Shut up!_ but he had witnessed the marital spout and it was frankly too amusing not to laugh. He lay down tranquil on the bed, trying at best to close his eyes.

"Remind me to get you an anger management course for Christmas Potter" He said half amused still.

"Didn't know you were that keen on me Malfoy" Was the reply. Madame Pomfrey returned with a cream and a potion that she hurriedly made Draco drink. The effect was instant and soon he could see clearer. He felt the swelling going down and the matron ordered him away with a prescription of _drink lemon juice_. Draco stopped her before she left.

"Excuse me" He started "There is the small matter of my hand too"

She took one look at it and hustle bustled around him.

"What did you do to get that?" She asked amidst her searching. Draco shrugged.

"I was trying to hex a cabinet into becoming a mass murder weapon and my spell retaliated" He replied sarcastically. He felt sure the matron would have hit him harder had he not been a patient.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Potter's voice carrier from opposite him. Draco looked over to him but the curtain were drawn so he couldn't see him.

"And what have you done?" The Slytherin wondered "Got attacked by a fan girl?"

Draco supposed that with the current state of affairs, that was actually quite plausible. Potter never answered and he was covered in a blanket with a word that he was staying a few hours. He accioed his book and read it with one hand. Sadly it wasn't helping.

After an hour or so, Draco heard the movements of curtains and looked up. He still couldn't see his nemesis, safe for his leg and a corner of the bed; and it didn't slip his notice - though it probably did Grangers. There was a stain of blood next to Potter's knee. _Probably not a fangirl then_ , he thought. Against his better judgement, Draco did want to know. Perhaps he was terminally ill and Draco could go into the Dark Lord's better books without finishing this bloody cabinet. He stared for a while but he found nothing out. The curtains were soon drawn again and he was sent away before Potter.

He was torn between following Potter - disguised as groupie - and continuing his research. As he saw the man leave after dinner - he noticed idly that he hadn't eaten either - he made his mind up and got up, telling clinging Pansy that he had better things to do. He remained a few feet behind the girls because _please_ he is not one of them. Soon he heard a yell of:

"Fuck just _leave me alone_! Live your own lives for merlin's sake!" Some girls looked on the verge of tears and ran away. Others were more reluctant and backed off slowly. Draco didn't. He continued following this different Potter. He saw him go to the outside corridor and stand in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Draco raised an eyebrow as the stupid sod _tickled_ the pear. To his utmost surprise it made for a small door. Potter bent down and talked, Draco couldn't hear. Soon a plate was shoved on the floor towards Potter. Draco made a mental note to store this. Then he looked at the plate and saw a piece of meat which frankly revolted Draco's weak digestive system by its rareness. He ran away before Potter would see him.

He stopped at a corner when he saw the groupies again. They were discussing Potter's health again; he looked the same as he did the month prior and it still worried people as much. Call it a limit but Draco was fed up with Potter receiving so much attention for so little. After a few days he had looked normal again and the fans stayed fairly ordinary and not so _stalkish_. So he turned round and hid behind an armor. As Potter passed in front of him he whispered an incantation. Invisible beams flew towards him and surrounded his face. He stopped for a moment and touched his cheek. He couldn't see but his skin had gotten its color back and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. He looked healthy.

The groupies left and Draco was glad. At least he had succeeded in that. Somehow he supposed that Potter knew. Someone must have mentioned his new found good looks - not that he did look good - and he then linked it to Draco; for he kept looking at him oddly. The Slytherin himself, smug at his achievement, ignored Potter. He would still humiliate him of course, they would still fight, but Draco otherwise remained away from him and his pack of misbehaviours.

 **Hope you like and review! At the moment I am still on holiday so I am able to move a lot faster. If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear from you! Xxx**


	3. 25 November 1996

**Thank you for all the follows I love it!**

 **AnyankaEllie: Thanks so much for your review, I truly appreciate it! Of course Harry's temper is deliberate and with reason but I won't reveal too much ;) This chapter is probably still much in the observing secteur though more is happening. I'm still figuring this out as it were but there really should be more from next one on!**

 **Chapter Three: Monday the 25th of November 1996**

The little creature chirped and jiggled in Draco's grip. He looked at the feathers sticking out between his fingers and sighed. He would have felt sorry for it, had he not been feeling sorry for himself more. He opened the door of the cabinet just a fraction and released the bird inside before closing it again. He waited a moment for it to get used to the surroundings and be calmer. He could hear it screaming and banging against the walls. So he walked away, he's good at that. He transfigured a brick on the side of the room to show him what it was like outside.

The night had fallen. Students would be eating their dessert in the great hall. Draco quickly wondered if his _friends_ at Slytherin would miss him complaining about this that and the other. He supposed they would; he is after all the star of their house. The sky was covered in thin clouds, the brightest stars could be seen through it. It felt cold, even to Draco who was indoors.

He turned round, back to the cabinet to fulfill his duty. The bird was still making a lot of noise and being distressed. Even though Draco wanted it to be calm, he didn't have time to relax both his and the bird's nerves. He took his wand out and pointed it at the door handle. With a deep breath he whispered the incantation. The cabinet shook and rumbled. Then there was silence. Nothing moved and no singing or screaming sounded from within. He opened it with hope.

He frowned to the sight that greeted him. The bird lay next to his feathers on the floorboards, motionless and cold. At first Draco saw this as good news. He could send an owl to his father to say that he had succeeded. They would come through one by one and die, he'd be the big hero then - take that Potter - but then he supposed his mum might come too. He sighed and sat down at a nearby chair. He wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. He's all mouth and no trousers. He has inferior beings to do his job. He watches from afar as his own game is played for him. He wants to be in the front line of the winning enterprise; purebloods are the future. But he doesn't want and he can't lift a finger to actually get it done.

He stood up and grabbed the bird, intending to throw it away. On second thoughts he turned and threw it out of his make belief window. The room would dispose of it. So he left, a failure once more.

It made him think of the time he got his mark. He had felt so proud and honored when his father told him. That was until he saw his master. He felt disgusted that such a half human should be the face of the future. That such an animal would lead them. That such a thing would touch him. He believed in purebloods and he then learned that the Dark Lord wasn't even one. He was nothing remotely like what Draco wanted to be. Receiving the Mark was no longer a privilege; it was just survival. He had felt fear and agonizing pain. He knew henceforth that _that_ was the future; and it didn't smell like roses anymore.

He passed the entrance of the castle on his way to the dungeons. He heard no more sound from the great hall and supposed that everyone was already up in the common rooms. He stopped when he heard footsteps falter in front of him. There he was again, looking tired and pale, _again_.

"Ah. Finally alone" Potter said as he approached him.

"Did you want to do something naughty to me then?" Draco replied haughtily "Only I'm sorry I don't kiss without telling"

Potter reached his level and stood tall - for his length that is, Draco is naturally quite taller.

"I wanted to ask you something" He started. Draco crossed his arms annoyingly at this. As if he had time to waste on the likes of Potter "Why did you glamour me? 'bout a month ago. I know it was you"

Draco remained passive even though his insides were turning. So Potter did know and had simply never acted upon it. He shrugged calmly and answered:

"Because it was starting to annoy me and Merlin knows you are too thick to do it yourself" To this Potter didn't respond. They just looked at each other until the Gryffindor nodded and turned round. Draco supposed this was Golden boy thank you. He rolled his eyes and watched him leave through the main entrance and outside. As a prefect he should have stopped him but he guessed that he had had his dose of Potter for the day.

Upon his arrival at the common room, the girls all stood up to reach for him. Pansy grabbed his sleeve first and exclaimed:

"Oh _boy_ did you miss something at dinner!" She stopped for a moment and looked at him curiously "Yeah where were you anyway?"

"Nevermind" Draco waved off "What happened?"

"Oh yeah!" She continued "So Potter and his goonies were at dinner. We don't really know what was said but at some point Weasley got up all angry and shouted at Potter. He then shouted too. Don't really know what they said, we only heard things like: _it's always you, did you think of her? Who the hell are you anyway?!_ Stuff like that"

Draco raised an interesting eyebrow at this. So the Golden boy has lost it, and the Golden Trio has split up. He supposed _her_ was the Weaselette. It did bring certain things to mind however. So Potter wasn't himself and Draco was starting to see a pattern. He went to his room without another word and sat down.

He stripped to the waist and lay down on the bed. It was end September when Potter first got ill, it was end October when Draco glamoured him; and it was end of November now. It came in a monthly cycle, made Potter look ill and made him act touchy. Draco sat up with a jolt. Potter had come into his inheritance, sixteen years old it made sense; and he had become a _Mooner_. A man who on a monthly bases… gets his period. It even explained the blood! Though Draco stopped that thought because he considered this to be gross.

He stretched back down with a frown. A bloody _Mooner_ though; it was of such rarity that in his lifetime Draco shouldn't have seen one. Plus there were other symptoms of course, neither of which Potter seemed to have. He closed his eyes and imagined it, but it distressed him and he soon stopped. Somehow, even though it fit, it didn't seem right. He resolved to see Potter the following day.

He didn't. Oh he had looked for the oriole placed round his head but he hadn't seen it glowing at breakfast. He left soon thereafter but Potter was not in their shared Herbology at eleven either. He guessed that he had also skipped his previous lessons. He overheard the Gryffindor branch of the fan club talking; saying that he had never returned to bed. Seamus Finnigan who shares his room, later confirmed this. Potter was fast becoming the mystery of the school.

Draco then found Lisa Turpin, his own fan, just before lunch. He was going to change because his robes were covered in mud. She had tried to follow him to his common room when she tripped on something in the darkness of the dungeons. Draco turned round and sighed.

"This is borderline creepy. What do you want?" He demanded tiredly. The girl didn't reply and started sobbing.

"My _ankle_ " She wined so loudly that it attracted the attention of Professor Snape who was still in his office cleaning the mess.

"What is this racquet?" He bellowed.

"Its this foolish Ravenclaw sir" Draco replied "She was stalking me when she tripped and twisted her ankle"

Snape rolled his eyes and twisted his robes.

"Take her to Madame Pomfrey Malfoy. You are a prefect after all" He said and left. Draco took one look at the girl and damned his luck. He did a levitation charm on her, because he most certainly will not touch her, and brought her away. As she continued to cry he thought it was a shame that he wasn't allowed to use a _Levicorpus_ instead. He dropped her upon his arrival at the Hospital Wing. She reached out to hug him but he side stepped. Madame Pomfrey was busy with her just as Draco noticed the curtains closed round one of the beds.

He glanced at the matron and then slithered over there. On the bedside table were a pair of round black glasses so Draco moved closer. He pulled slightly on the curtain to reveal the Golden boys face. The latter was sleeping calmly as if he had never slept before. His arm and shoulder were covered in thick bandages. _Probably not a mooner then_ , the Slytherin thought. Mooners do not get wounded, they just get moody. And Potter had been wounded the previous month too; he could hazard to guess that he was in here in September too.

Draco left quickly before Madame Pomfrey would notice him looking. He simply went to lunch and joined his house mates. Pansy remarked upon the fact that he hadn't cleaned and _darling_ that he looked a shambles. Draco quickly scourgified his robes with a simple explanation of:

"Couldn't be bothered" He explained the whole Turpin affair and Blaise joined in.

"Honestly just _do_ her!" He insisted "If you don't then I _will_ "

"You're welcome to her"

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table where Potter, for obvious reasons, was not. Weasley and Granger seemed unusually quiet; he also noticed that the Weaselette was missing too. He left early to return to the Hospital Wing.

Right on cue they crossed paths as Draco was arriving and Potter was leaving. They looked at each other; Potter still seemed so tired.

"Are you following me?" Potter asked and Draco raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Bit full of yourself aren't you?" He replied "Professor McGonagall sent me to get Turpin"

Potter started shuffling on his feet, going left to right, it was very annoying.

"Misplaced your Tampon?" Draco couldn't help but ask. Potter frowned at this.

"What?"

"Nothing" Potter continued his shuffling. Draco was getting annoyed "Will you stop that!" He demanded "What is _it_?!"

Potter looked up at him.

"Ok I'll just say it" He started "Could you glamour me again?"

Draco looked at him curiously. So boy wonder needed a favour. He considered this and grinned.

"Only if I can give you a black eye first" He decided.

Potter approached him and just as Draco opened his mouth to say something a fist connected to his abdomen and knocked the wind out of him. He held his stomach as he observed Potter looking at him with a challenging eye. So Draco took the bait and threw one punch to the boy's own abdomen - for good measure - and one to his face. He felt the glasses break underneath his knuckles and took a step back.

"Satisfied?" He demanded and Potter whispered a _Reparo_ to his glasses before standing up.

"You got what you wanted" He said "Do it"

Draco twirled his wand and wordlessly fixed the glamour, he was used to it. He was disappointed to see the forming purle bruise disappear but was happy to see the rest go. If only to keep those groupies away.

Potter was greeted as a hero back from battle upon his return to class. Draco simply moved round the back to find his friends, who were also into the Potter Mystery. He probably didn't realise it, but he was deep into it too.

 **Hope you like it ! I am starting school again Monday so I won't be as quick I think. Knowing me I'll continue the two day streak haha but we'll see! Let me know what you think xxx**


	4. December 1996

**AnyankaEllie - Thank you so much for all your support! So what are** _ **Mooners**_ … **figment of my imagination I suppose. I needed a creature that would fit the bill and so I had to create it. I called them Mooners because they supposedly have a monthly phase, like a period would be.**

 **It's true that it isn't much Harry's type to ask that, but I figured that he'd want to hide it from Hermione and Ron, and since Draco already knows, tada^^ hope you like this chapter!**

 **Chapter Four: From the 14th to the 24th of December 1996.**

"Aren't you signing Dray?" Pansy asked at breakfast. Draco flipped the paper over and passed it on. No he would not be going home for Christmas. He had a puzzle to solve. That bloody cabinet was vanishing things alright, but never whole. He had tried it with the second bird and had only retrieved his wings his beak and an eye. He scanned the list quickly and noticed that a certain Gryffindor was staying too. Obviously he would no longer be welcome at The Weasels. So this was both of them, rejected and left out of festivities.

Some teachers were nice for the holidays, they allowed the students the break and even understood the need for a break and time to rest. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were not amongst them. Draco had never had so much damn homework, and the holidays hadn't only just started! Everyone had left, the timing was perfect; didn't they get that he had better things to do?

Like figure out why the hell Potter was firing shots at some stupid useless dummy in the snow. Oh his moves were all right, but how can you tell when the enemy is motionless? So Draco did the kind thing: he became useful. He shot a predictable _Expelliarmus_ that Potter easily deflected. Draco clapped.

"Well done Pothead!" He exclaimed "You'd win the _hit an inert dummy_ competition any day"

"What is it with you?" He retorted "Is there something you hate about your face or do you enjoy being hit?"

Draco shot a delicate _Levicorpus_ which fell on deaf ears.

"Oh yeah" He replied "I love a good hit now and then"

"Used to it with Daddy aren't you?"

Draco cracked his neck without another word. So maybe he was, but he had his Malfoy pride. He took one step and threw his first spell. Soon hexes and jinxes were thrown across them, melting the snow for three feet around them. Draco dodged and used wordless magic so wonder not wouldn't know what he was doing. He didn't realise that he could do it too. Simple off guarding and easy wordless spells were spout about. They fell and got their clothes wet and sticky. Soon a massive figure came between them and stopped the fight with a yell in Provincial accent Draco didn't want to understand. The great Oaf examined them quickly - he spent more time with Potter of course - and let them off with just a warning.

"""""""""

Later that night, Draco returned to the room of Requirements; but he stopped. He had suspected it for a while but this time he was sure. He didn't pace, not even once. He just sighed.

"Come on out" He said loudly without turning round. He didn't need to. He knew that somewhere in a corner a boy was removing an invisibility cloak.

"You knew?" Potter asked. Draco looked at him with crossed arms.

"I did" He replied "And I've had my fill of you for one day"

Potter took two steps closer with his hand on his pocket, Draco did the same out of precaution.

"What has that room got?" He wondered "Full of your father's artefacts I'm sure. So you can practise"

"I don't need practise. You do apparently"

Potter was not impressed. As he moved closer still, Draco caught a glimpse of skin underneath his shirt, next to his collarbone. It had a huge mark; a scar that was colored pink, as if healed but unable to go away.

"What are you planning?" He asked and Draco looked at him. The look in his eyes infuriated the Slytherin. Like he was _figuring him out_ and Draco didn't want to be _figured out_. He could feel the mark burning on his own skin, it itched. It was unnerving, and he didn't even understand why. So he did the rational thing. He got his wand out and pointed it straight at that face.

"Stay out of my business" He ordered. Potter didn't seem to be bothered.

"So there is something" He concluded before he turned. Draco kept his wand in position just in case. Potter walked back the couple of steps to his cloak and grabbed it.

"You are a coward Malfoy" He added and disappeared in thin air just as Draco was going to shoot. He felt the anger in his chest and wanted to hit something. It was just his dignity keeping him from acting. He turned and paced. Knowing that Potter was satisfied by whatever it is he got, and that he had left, Draco went in quickly.

And there it was. All six foot ten of it. The cabinet was flaunting his inability in his face; mocking him. He got his wand out and yelled:

" _Bombarda!_ " Directed straight at a pile of books next to it. He watched the pages fly and dropped his wand. Potter was right. He _is_ a coward.

"""""""""

He received no greetings, no presents; because you don't do that kind of stuff in Slytherin. He did however receive a rather poignant letter with the Malfoy badge branded on it. He looked round at the empty circle round him at the Slytherin table and opened it.

 _Draco_ , it started,

 _We wish to hear from you. The Manor is hosting a big party; and as sad as we are that you could not make it, we do want to have some news._

 _Is your_ _ **homework**_ _taking a lot of your time? How is it going? Your uncle is very curious to know how you are getting on. He might have a reward for you._

 _Do let us know._

 _L. Malfoy_

Normal it would seem to most; but Draco is not most; and he got the messages hidden within very well. His father knows the mail might be read and practises caution at all times. This was all code for: _The Dark Lord is here eating Turkey and mince pies, and would like to know if you are spending twenty four hours a day trying to mend his bloody cabinet and if not he might have to kill you_. It was actually a soft letter for . _Uncle_ is code for the Dark Lord because in his younger years Draco called him that - his parents talked about _it_ so often that he naturally supposed it was a family member.

He decided not to reply and enjoy his pre-Christmas meal. He allowed younger Slytherins to sit closer to him as they asked for advice he was more than ready to share for prosperity. He looked around him and noticed there was a wizard missing. It was Monday the twenty third of December; this officially marked the beginning of Christmas week at Hogwarts and the start of the best good days; and Potter was not here. Draco knew for a fact that he hadn't been down for the entire meal. So at the end of his next meal the next evening he went out to investigate. It was Christmas eve after all, and Potter was still missing. All the gifts arrived and Draco noticed a white owl holding a package, just waiting for its Master to arrive.

Part of his brain was telling that it was taking too much time thinking of Potter; the other half told it to shut up because _it makes a change from thinking of death and cabinets_. He ignored them both and walked to the fruit bowl. He felt hideous when he did, but he _did_ tickle that pear. It only took a second and a door handle metamorphosed. The tiny door opened and a grey nose popped out. Draco bent down and recognized the squeal.

"Dobby?" He asked curiously. The house elf looked shocked for a moment before he bent down to the floor.

"Master Draco!" He squealed "What can I be doing for you?"

"I just have a question" He replied "Has Potter been here for dinner?"

Dobby suddenly looked up with a new look.

"What are you wanting from Harry Potter?"

Yes, Draco had wondered about that. What could he say? That he wondered whether or not Potter was ordering rawish near again? He turned and made a run for it. Everything was getting far too Potterish. He was running away from it. From Potter, from getting close, from being a Death Eater, from fixing what didn't want to be fixed. He didn't want to see anything. Not the letter his mother had sent him, telling him about living with the Dark Lord, begging him to finish his job; not the young ones looking up at him; nothing.

He didn't want to see, but he did. He stopped close to the entrance door, because, _fuck it_ , there he was again. Saint Potter, looking anything but holy, was dragging himself outside again. Draco realised idly that this was his _period_ -period again; and this time he wanted to know. So he followed. He hardly needed to be discreet, the man seemed on death row and hardly noticed anything.

Maybe not death row, but he was definitely on the suicidal list. Draco saw him approach the Whomping Willow without fear; as if it would not turn and hit him on the ass. He ticked a knut on the side and as if hit by an _immobilis_ , it stopped moving. Potter slid inside a hole between the roots and vanished. Draco felt stupid. The Whomping Willow was still immobile and Draco's heart was beating too fast. He knew he only had a minute to make his mind up before it was too late; and he was too much of a coward to tick it himself. So he ran again, right into the heart of whatever this was.

He fell down a muddy pathway, hitting his head on the dirt. Ahead it was pitch black and he could hear the rats crawling around him. He could sense damp droplets falling on his skin and freezing. He could feel the place creeping up on him and he couldn't breathe. He whispered _Lumos_ and it was exactly how he felt. It was one long underground tunnel and Draco saw no ending. He could hear footsteps echoing in the distance and followed. His heart was hammering but he continued walking; it was like a hand pushing him. He moved slowly forward.

Cold air and snow hit his face and he saw the moon shine on the ground. In front of him the shrieking shack screamed. He looked at it as he bit his cheek. The haunted house; he had always feared it. It seemed to move with the wind and fall apart at every breeze. The wood was old and covered in holes. As the wind flew past it, it whistled through the openings. Draco saw the footsteps and then led right into it. He wanted to go away with a simple conclusion of _that is where Potter feels at home_ but it wasn't enough anymore.

He followed the steps slowly and went in. The inside was just as he imagined. The steps were crooked and spiders ruled over the shack. It was dark and the silence in felt deafening.

Until the scream.

A piercing yell sounded throughout the shack right into his bones. It was agony worse than a _Crucio_. It scratched at the ground and at the walls, banging things down as it morphed into a growl. Draco shivered and almost screamed with it. He heard glass break and heavy breathing. He was petrified on the spot, listening to steps move upstairs, to breath that came out rasped and beast like. He put a hand over his mouth to stop his trembling from being heard. He felt a tickle and it came up from his chest, through his throat and into his nose.

He sneezed and everything halted. Even the wind stopped to listen. Draco waited for the steps to return. It didn't. Instead a loud piercing howl echoed from above into his core. He dropped his wand and made a run for it.

He passed the garden covered in snow, tripped because of the darkness of the tunnel and climbed out between the roots. He got hit by one of the branches and ran. He felt a twitch in his body, it was nagging his heart and he bolted. He closed the entrance door behind him in shock. People came out of the great Hall, they looked at him. Some thought it odd and others didn't care. He walked the rest of the way to his bed, ignoring the looks and the questions.

He couldn't handle any more questions; he now had too many answers.


	5. Christmas 1996

**AnyankaEllie - Thank you once more for your review you brighten up my writing experience!**

 **So no the Dark Lord doesn't eat turkey, as far as I know haha. It was just a humorous image to see that he is at the Manor and will be there still for Christmas :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter too and please do vote ;)**

 **Chapter Five: From Christmas to New year 1996.**

Paper flew in the room with screams of glee. Kids showed off their presents, each more valuable than the next; and Draco just looked at them. There was a little pile that was his own but he didn't open any of them. He looked at the Giant Squid swimming gleefully, trying to keep warm underneath the ice. He couldn't even _think_.

His mind was stuck somewhere between here and then. He had dropped his mind on the cracked floorboards of the shrieking shack, somewhere between the footsteps on the snow. His heart could still feel the howling in its beat. His entire being was still in the lair of the best.

 _Werewolf_.

He passed a hand through his hair as the word kept repeating itself in his head. _Werewolf_. It felt surreal to him but he knew now that it was true. Potter flees the public eye one night a month; he gets aggressive beforehand and seems ill; he skips meals to get raw meat from the kitchen; he has wounds that won't go. He howls at the moonlight and screams in agony in the face of Darkness. There were no other options anymore.

Draco feared Werewolves, he always had; ever since the stories of Greyback and entering the forbidden forest. Now his nemesis was one. _Always the attention grabber_. He thought about telling someone, this information was the best as far as blackmail is concerned. He could bring Potter _down_ ; but something felt off. He took another look at the presents and got up. The dungeons were suffocating him, and he didn't even know why.

He paced twice in front of the room of Requirements and stopped like he had some befire. He could feel it behind him, calling his name, beckoning him; and he was surprised that he hadn't missed it sooner. He turned round and saw Potter the _wolf_ holding his wand.

"It figures that you'd be here" He said. Draco looked at him and the realisation finally hit home, suddenly he smirked. He realised above his fear that he had a power over Potter, and he could use this. He approached him and stopped in front of him with crossed arms. Potter looked bashful and twirled the wand.

"You dropped it" He added. Draco shrugged.

"I heard a howl" He replied "It caught me by surprise"

"Yeah well…" Potter frowned with tired eyes "You're probably lucky to have only heard it"

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Potter moved his iris' to see him without lifting his head. He twisted the wand so it was pointing straight at the Slytherin.

"Maybe it is" He whispered. Draco's heart constricted at the words but he kept his head up.

"I am certain that Rita Skeeter would jump at the occasion to write a nice article entitled _the boy who howled_ " He replied evenly.

"Is that a threat?"

Draco took hold of his wand higher than Potter's grip, looking him defiantly in the eyes.

"It most definitely is"

Potter let go just as Draco grabbed it. It was clear to them both. Potter was the stronger of the two; but Draco had a weapon against him. So this time it was the chosen one's turn to flee. He did not run nor did he seem scared; but he turned round with a slump in his shoulders and Draco just _knew_ : he had won the game.

"""""""""

The cabinet didn't occupy him that night; he didn't know what brought him there. So he circled round the room aimlessly, hoping that it would give him what he required even if he had yet to realise what that was. Nothing was brought to him; except a mirror. He read the lettering on the side and took a step back.

He recognized it from old. The mirror of Erised. He had heard of it's use through stories and friends. He turned his back to it, letting it show it's purpose to blind eyes. He knew of the mirror, and he could guess what it would show him; he knew he wasn't yet strong enough to face it. He grabbed a passing cloth and without a glance covered it up.

He left with his wand in his pocket, realising idly that Potter was the only success of this trip. When he returned to his common room he found it empty. He sat alone on the couch, looking at his stack of presents. He noticed that a parchment was added on top. He took it and opened it. There was no writing, there was but a simple drawing of a wolf howling and then winking. Draco scoffed. On the back was written: _Merry Christmas bastard_.

The Slytherin stared at the drawing, and decided to reply. He accioed a quill and a parchment. He scribbled elegantly.

 _That drawing is pathetic. You can try but you will never be as good an artist as I am._

He sent it before opening the rest of his presents with less enthusiasm than previous years. Pansy had given him a box of heart shaped chocolates; Blaise had sent him Lisa Turpin's home address with a mini book entitled _How to excite a girl with words_ ; his mother had wrapped up a feather of one of the Albino Cockerels from the Manor and attached a note that read: _Be careful Dragon_. It all failed to give him the usual thrill. His thoughts were on Potter, on imagining ways to humiliate him.

It wasn't until a few mornings later, upon the first wave of return students that he realised that there wasn't much to be humiliated. This year Potter had not only failed at being a hero, but he had also managed to put many of his followers to back. His few days of anger and aggravation had sufficed to show People that the golden boy is not always saint. A batch of redheads returned and only the Weaselette sat by Potter's side. Draco observed them. He saw when she placed a hand over his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He saw Potter looking relieved and smiling. Something bubbled up inside him and he saw there an opening.

"""""""""

New year's was to be celebrated in muggle fashion with fireworks at midnight. Food was at always present on the tables and people were getting fat. Draco didn't of course he walked a lot; but he waited outside to see the show with all the others. He stood at the back of the crowd; back where Potter and his filthy mudblood loving _girlfriend_ were too. He announced loud enough.

"I do wonder if we'll wake the _wolves_ with all this banging" This acted as a trigger and Potter immediately turned to him. Draco just looked smug and added:

"My father told me that even _werewolves_ in their human form were affected by the sound" The Weasel girl turned this time.

"Shut up Malfoy" She said "No one cares about what you say"

"Ouuuh the little girl has spike. You'll probably be the weak one _howling_ in fear with them tonight"

She was going to reply but Potter shushed her and told her to move forward, that he'd arrive. She kissed his cheek and left. Potter turned with fury in his eyes and backed Draco against the wall of the castle.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" He demanded, pushing his wand against his neck. This looked like the _Granger incident_. Draco raised an eyebrow:

"Should I be scared? Is it full moon?" He asked. Potter poked him in the jugular.

" _Don't_ play at that Malfoy. I can still hex you"

Draco glanced at the people in front of them, where no one was paying attention to them and where no one seemed to even see them.

"If you do" He added "I know some people who would be very interested to know of your aggressive temper"

"And I know some people who would be glad to know that you _are_ a death eater" He retorted and Draco flinched. He pushed Potter's wand aside as if it was burning him.

"How dare you presume that?" He ordered with more force than he wanted too. Potter crossed his arms.

"Isn't it true then? Isn't it true that you have a dirty black tattoo on your arm? Isn't it true that it hurts everyday? Call me stupid Malfoy but I'm not _blind_ "

Draco was at a loss. He wanted to fight back, say that never in his born days had he wanted that mark; but some pride swelled up inside him. He held his head high up as any Malfoy does and answered:

"So maybe there is. I need not be ashamed of following the greatest sorcerer of all time" He sent a superieure glance towards the golden boy "What can you say? Do your followers know they are aiding an _animal_?"

Potter moved closer to him, backing him once more with his shorter posture.

"Oh they can guess. Do you know what us wolves are good at Malfoy?" He said "Fighting by our _bare_ paws"

Potter landed the first punch right on Draco's eye. He vision blurred and his head tilted but his instincts picked up and soon his own knuckles were hitting Potter's chin. They each fought, pushing each other to the ground, rolling around on the muddy ground.

At the same time the fireworks started and sounded behind them. The bangs and the cheers covered up their hits and groans. Draco pulled at Potter's hair and smashed his glasses; but the Gryffindor outweighed him and knew the moves better. Draco was pushed down to his back quickly, looking up into the shadowed face of his nemesis, as colors ignited in the sky behind them. They looked at each for a moment, Draco unable to move and Potter unable to truly see. Their breathing was fast and they were covered in dirt and blood. Draco wanted to go on, prove his worth and let his adrenaline out; but suddenly Potter got up and ran away. Draco was so angry he could have shouted the secret to everyone present. Instead he said it very loudly; no one heard over the shouts but it calmed his _need_. He saw Potter go into the castle to Lord knows where as he dusted a strain of mud off his robes. He scorgified them and followed along the footsteps of his rival.

So it was new year, what did it matter? Need there be celebrations ? Draco supposed they were perfectly aware of the importance of the coming year; and they probably knew that it could mark their last year. They _needed_ this; as much as Draco needed a rest.

He returned to the dungeons with sleep on his mind; and he thought of Potter. He sighed. His mind was either taken by the cabinet - And hence his family and duty - or by Potter - And hence werewolves. His mark reached an all time low and as people were starting to figure out who they wanted to become and where they wanted to be in the New year; Draco was losing not only where he belonged, but also who he was.

 **Time to vote dear friends! I am sort of improvising this story and your opinion means alot to me so here goes! How would you - if you had a preference - like to see them** _ **getting involved**_ **? Would you rather:**

 **Draco starts feeling a sort of fascination and respect.**

 **Harry needs Draco because he just needs _someone_ and Draco is the only one that knows**

 **A mate type thing (Not like soul mate die without you sort of thing, but a bond-ish thing)**

 **That Draco has a crush already, and has had for a while.**

 **Any other suggestion: please do share!**

 **The majority wins! (Even if it is only one person)**


	6. A week to the 23rd of January 1997

**So the voting has ended and here it is! The pole shows:**

 **Mate/Bond : Seven votes**

 **Draco's crush : Four votes**

 **Harry needing him : Five votes**

 **Fascination : Two votes .**

 **The mates win by far! Though I have realised that by doing the made type it combines the rest easily. So in a sense all the votes will be taken in the story by order of "power". So thank you a so much to: sasusakuxnaruhina AnyankaEllie StunningSpellRocks2345 Anne tbk9.2011 Tren Rogue KigenDawn and two very kind guests!**

 **Thank you so much! It will build up over time :)**

 **Chapter Six : From Thursday to Thursday the 23rd of January 1998.**

"Mum and Dad are switching sides" Pansy announced one evening. Now, Draco had stopped paying attention to his fellow comrades, but this made him listen.

"I think I might too" She added. Blaise nodded seriously at this and seemed to perfectly understand. Draco stared at them both.

"What?" He asked "Are you serious? You are both forsaking everything we've ever fought for?"

"What are you talking about?" She replied "Our parents wanted that, and most of them forced in any case. I just want something better than this you know"

Something halted in Draco. He couldn't be dealing with this. He got up with a frown. He searched in his mind for things to say but in his own corner he was empty. So he plucked words from his father.

"You… traitors" He said with less venom than needed "You would abandon our cause, all that we were learnt, because of some doubt?"

"Funny" Blaise interjected as he too got up "You sound like your father"

Draco knew this was meant as an insult, but his head unconsciously raised higher up from it.

"I carry my banner with pride" He replied superiorly "A notion you seem to have deserted"

He turned and could feel by the hairs on his back that they made a move to come after him.

" _Don't_ even talk to me" He insisted and left. Something stirred in him, like a pressure on the top of his chest and his breathing felt too hot; but he continued on his way like nothing happened. He walked faster than he intended, with a need to _run_. So he followed back to the cabinet where he had to be to perform his duty.

He had spent too much time in there, his vision started see in wood and feathers. The castle has a way of refilling what is lost, that is including birds. So Draco had sentenced many to their graves. Today he felt hopeful, and angry enough for his magic to appear stronger. He grabbed an creature and put it in the cabinet; called the spell and waited. It had vanished like it was supposed to. A rattle was and it returned. Cold dead and covered by a note that was shredded on the corners.

 _That had better be dead when you sent it_.

It said. He sighed. As if he would ever succeed. Angry still by his failures and his own doubts he left in a hurry once more. He stopped at the corner of the corridor, where he crossed Potter.

They locked eyes and waited. Draco felt it bubble inside him, heating what was already there. Potter did so do this to him. For the first since, neither of them fled. For that is what they had done. Every time they crossed paths one of them turned away; why he wasn't sure. They both knew things had changed. They both had too much to lose now, they had displayed their worst secrets to the worst people. One foot out of place and it could be the end for both of them.

But this time they stayed. Even from a distance Draco could see how tense the golden boy was. They didn't talk, they didn't need questions. Both of them drew their wands at the same time and they fired shots one after the other. They drew nearer to each other, up to the point where their spells had hardly time to live before it hit target. Soon their wands hit the floor and they were pulling each other's clothes till the point of ripping appart. They threw punches and grunts in a desperate act of relief. Potter's glasses were gone but he could find Draco just fine. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the wall in a animal like growl.

Draco was petrified, pinned down to the wall with Potter almost growling at him. The latter's hands were touching Draco's chest where his short had been torn open. Something stopped. The Slytherin's heart was in his mouth as he saw Potter's eyes open wider and turn to him. They just looked for a moment before Potter let out a pained breath and made a run for it. He grabbed his wand, accioed his glasses and left in a rush. Draco still couldn't move. He leaned against the castle and let out a deep sigh. _This is letting out steam at it's best_. And there were no threats no nothing. No muss no fuss. He wondered what had passed through the Gryffindor's brain at the end, to make him go so fast.

"""""""""

No matter how victorious Draco had felt, they continued to ignore each other for the following days. They had apparently been paired together for defence against the dark Arts; but they were never there at the same time to notice. They ignored each other, and everyone else at the same time. Draco no longer wanted the company of his doubtful friends; and Potter still seemed to be rejected. He had apparently sparked conversation once more with Granger and they were seen wandering the castle arm in arm. Draco nearly barfed.

On Monday morning he woke up feeling drained and he had to peel himself out of bed. He walked along with bags under his eyes and slower than a Malfoy should. He resumed his lonesome but still powerful place at the Slytherin table and ate. A Hogwarts owl sweeped down to him with a letter. He paused before opening it, recognizing it straight away. So he just read it with an anxious heart.

 _Draco._

 _I am deeply disappointed in you and that I will not code. Your marks are going down and for no good reason because progress had yet to be established on_ _ **every**_ _ground. You are failing at everything, no son of mine should be such a disgrace. Do your job properly or you will pay for it._

Draco immediately got up and left. He was not one for crying, and he wouldn't now; but even a display of anything cost him too much. He couldn't afford to anymore. As he got up he felt eyes following him around the room; he turned and saw the piercing green eyes from from distance. He left but the eyes continued to follow him.

As he turned a corner he suddenly felt drowsy and stopped. He held his head as his world turned and dropped on his skull. Something in his vision faded and he fell against the wall. Sounds erupted in the great hall but he did not hear them. His eyes were being pushed shut against his will and his body longed to be down. He turned towards the hospital wing and knocked heavily on the door. Madame Pomfrey fussed over him. Or not.

"What is it Mister Malfoy? I am very busy" She said tiredly and Draco practically fainted in front of her as he replied:

"I don't know. I-" And maybe he did faint, sort of. He felt dizzy and cold; and soon he was carried to a bed. He didn't know what was going on, were it around him or inside of his own being. He started shivering and Madame Pomfrey made him drink a Potion. He let out a long breath as he was finally allowed to sleep.

He awoke drowsy and still as tired as he was; but he no longer felt too cold and the unease in his bones had retreated. He lifted his head and saw quickly Potter pacing to and froe from behind a curtain. He seemed restless and uneasy; though his pace and his face betrayed a weariness he could not hide. Draco looked at him and it clicked. 22nd of January it was, also marking a phase in Potter's transformation. Tomorrow night out in the grounds he would be the beast again. Draco lay back down in secret and hid behind his covers. When he thought of it he could still feel that howl ripping through him. It still felt unreal.

"""""""""

By the next day, his mind still hadn't come round to it. He verified the dates in his astrology book and he was right. 23rd of January marks the first full moon of 1998, and the first night that Draco is truly aware of. He walked around and did his lessons with unease and distraction. He no longer had Blaise to prod him awake, the teacher did try but to no avail; he was distracted and his heartbeat was so fast that sometimes felt he could no longer breath. He looked around him in search of Potter but he was nowhere to be seen. Draco supposed he was psyching himself up for the night to come.

And as time ticked closer to the night he felt a pressure building on his chest. Somewhere that he couldn't see something was happening; he couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He didn't eat, just the sight of it made him want to puke. He felt his pulse and it was still going too fast; much too fast. Round the witching hour of midnight he stopped by the great hall as an itch formed in his hands. His fingers kept clicking beyond his control. Something other, extra-bodily shall we say, was pushing him forward. He went out to the ground and onto the Whomping Willow.

It was not moving. Someone had entered just moments before. So he followed. The tree started twitching as he stepped between its branches, it was fighting its binding spell to protest but Draco was through. He now knew the path, he knew what to expect. For a moment he pondered on his motivations to come here. He didn't know but as he heard the floorboards creaking above him, he knew that he couldn't have stayed away. His heart increased when a groan was heard.

And there it was back, that scream that had haunted his every night for a month; that yell which made him shiver. He closed his eyes and held his chest as the pressure built up till it hurt him. He kneeled on the floor as upstairs he could hear the cloths and the skin rip apart. He was becoming. Again. Claws tore at the floor, not caring and not knowing. Teeth sunk into posts and onto flesh. Draco didn't know if it was his imagination that dripped blood through the creaks of the upstairs floor, but it terrified him.

Paws walked on in slow motion with a regular growl. Draco heard the animal sniff and look for him. Everything stopped. He knew he had been found. He was petrified, holding onto his breathing. The sniffing started once more, right above his head. He heard a small sound, nothing like the aggressive growls; it was like a small whimper. But it was enough to remind him of who the man used to be.

He felt fear build up inside him, it was turning his stomach. Small droplets formed by the corner of his eyes and he felt dizzy. He could no longer breath and he tried to push himself up but his arms gave way. He fell forward and the feelings exploded inside him. From this sprung a sudden anger. An anger so strong it was enough to will his body up and away. An anger at feelings so much that it ruled the emotions out. He ran away and heard a howl erupt behind him at his retreat; but he couldn't stop.

He stepped out of the hole and tripped over a lying branche. His face and clothes were covered in mud, but he was too angry. So he grabbed his wand and cast a _Bombarda_ on the offending plant. It shredded and fell with a whimper. He ran away fast before the tree would attack him more.

He arrived at the castle but still didn't feel protected. Because in a sense, the problem is not that animal on the grounds of his home; no, the terrifying and mind blowing aspect of all this is him. His reaction to it all is as far away from who he should be as he can. He felt like he was becoming an animal too, inside of him, the transformation was there.


	7. 25 January 1997

**AnyankaElie mentioned the the previous chapter seemed slow, and I agree! I apologize. I needed to put certain things in place, so to speak. I hope this one is better!**

 **Chapter Seven: Thursday the 25th of January 1997.**

Draco had not slept; instead he had wept. For what he didn't even know; but as soon as he had found himself alone, his body had started shaking. Two nights now that this had been going on and he felt himself trembling of fatigue. He put a glamour on to go to class, and stayed clair of all contact. Not that anyone would approach him. His friends had deserted him; or rather he had left them; and he was, not to mince words, just not likeable enough for anyone to get near him.

He supposed, with some form of comfort, that Potter had always been different; and that even hateable as he had been towards him, Potter had always been there. As he was now; standing on a corner of the corridor, clearly waiting. The corridor was empty, because Draco was too tired to see where he was going, and he had thus taken a wrong turning. How Potter knew this, he did not know; and he couldn't be bothered to ask.

Normally the sight of Potter triggered a chain of reaction: some form of amusement mixed with sick excitement, then annoyance and chest pressure - as he now commonly calls it. He doesn't analyse this; might be interesting if he does. Anyhow, that is on a normal day; it is not a normal day, afterall. Today Draco feels no excitement or amusement; now he feels contempt and a sick form of pain at seeing him. Somewhere deep in him the excitement is still there. Potter looked at him and pushed himself off the wall and towards him.

"Can we talk?" He asked soberly and with an edge of tiredness. Draco found that annoyance had reached him sooner than expected.

"No. We cannot" Was his only answer as he turned to walk away. A hand roughly grabbed his.

"No wait!" He said. And Draco stopped, yanking his arm back.

"What is it Potter?" He retorted aggressively "What in Merlin's name is it now? Do you feel lonely up there in your shack? Do you need another wolf is that it? Or maybe some meat?"

Potter sighed heavily.

"Don't be so bloody ridiculous" He replied with half a groan "I… oh fuck I don't know"

Draco frowned at him and observed his equally confused look for a moment. He then pouffed.

"Well if that was all" And he turned. His arm was once again grabbed and he stopped for the last time. Potter groaned once more and turned round. He slammed his foot against the wall with an exasperated yell. He seemed so agitated. He put his hands on the wall and leaned his forehead against it. Draco didn't get it.

"What the hell is it Potter?" He asked, fearing that now something might truly happen. Potter looked at him.

"I'm not sure" He answered tiredly "I hardly even know why it makes me act like this"

Their eyes locked and Draco's heart felt worse than when it was listening to the screams. He suddenly felt so hot, and yet so cold. Potter moved closer to him.

"I don't know. I really don't know" He continued "All I do know is: You calm my wolf"

Draco looked closely into his gaze, looking for a lie; but he could only see a fire somewhere; and that infuriated him more than anything.

"You don't look so damn calm now" He rolled his eyes.

"I said my wolf. You annoy _me_ to bits. Just my disease or whatever seems to be fond of you"

"Well tell it to stop already, cause I sure as hell am not fond of _it_ "

"I can't help it. I-"

"You what Potter?!" Draco finally snapped and in parts of him he felt he was going mad. That this was not normal "What do you _want_ from me? Do you want me to hold your fucking hand while you transform? Sing you a lullaby that you can howl to maybe?"

Draco passed a hand nervously through his hair. Merlin it all felt mad; they felt mad. Potter looked only a little calmer.

"No. Will you just shut up for a minute?" He breathed "Look. Whatever it is, it means that I might be able to go through a full moon without tearing myself apart"

"So you _do_ want me to hold your hand?! Well _fuck you_ "

Potter looked at him and for a moment they both seemed to be drifting away, into something they do not realise.

"I don't know what you're getting so upset about. You're not the one becoming the animal out there" His voice sounded a whisper and Draco couldn't help but wonder if he was right or not.

"Don't" He replied "Don't you _dare_ drag me into that. I will report you to the daily profit; you will be unmasked"

Potter moved closer to him, as if he was trying to impose himself. Though Draco's body seemed allergic to this proximity, he was also taller and he seemed stronger. Potter stared at him, almost as if he could hardly see him.

"You won't" He whispered. That voice sent a shiver down his back and as it moved up and in, right into his heart, it shook a core in him. It triggered his fury and he stood back.

"Try me" He replied and lifted his fist swiftly, slammed it right against Potter's nose. He heard and only half satisfied he turned and left. This time no hand stopped him and he felt the sweat break out on his back. He felt disgusting; he felt heavy and so completely _done_. His mind is not used to it and it is retaliating. So he ran away.

""""""""

"Mister Malloy?" A faraway voice called; _death maybe? "_ Mister Malloy?"

It was no longer asking him, it was giving an order. _But I don't want to_. He looked at the tip of his quill, the droplet of ink was falling down on his parchment and he just stared. Till a sigh was heard next to him and he got prodded. He looked up to McGonagall's face, and she seemed less than happy.

"Yes? Professor?" He asked hesitantly. She made an exasperated noise.

"I have asked you a single question, approximately four times now. Where is your head today?"

Draco wanted to answer that the best he could but he stopped for a moment. And then he made a half chuckle and replied:

"I don't know" He realised that it was true. He frowned at himself and added "I'm sorry Professor; might I leave? I'm not feeling all that well"

"You don't look a hundred percent indeed. Do you need to be escorted?"

"No that's alright thank you Professor" He got up and took his things quickly. Behind him McGonagall added:

"Do be careful Mister Malfoy; you have missed a considerable amount of lessons already"

Draco just nodded and left the classroom. He felt that if he went anywhere Potter would find him and eat him, or fuck him; or do whatever his wolf is _fond_ of doing. So he went to the cabinet. His regular. As the secret door closed behind him he felt like a secret too. He looked at the cabinet with a passive look and nothing in him was there to repair it. _Fucking thing_. Then there was something else, standing ominously in his view, still hidden behind a sheet. Oh Draco knew it was there; could feel its presence looming behind him every time he was in the room.

He walked towards it in a slow pace. Wondering whether or not he'd ever be ready to face what it is that it showed. He took his cloak off, revealing himself but keeping the thing hidden. It stood tall above his head, forcing him to be. He breathed in and grabbed a corner of the sheet, sliding it to the side. In the upper corner he saw his arm reflected in the mirror. It was blank; there was no dark Mark. He pulled it back and turned away. He stood between them both, the cabinet and the mirror, lost amongst the meaning of them both. He suddenly felt angry again; angry and disappointed; but somehow relieved in the knowledge. He knew what it meant, somewhere he had always known; and he knew what the mirror would show him, he understands but is still too fearful to see it. _Weak_.

And in that knowledge he felt weak, he felt vulnerable; and he felt so much like he did when he was a kid, not understanding those feelings that no one would describe to him. He was lost in it once more, in there and then. He touched the cabinet slowly and searched deep within him, where he still felt a surge of pride at being at the front row of this grand enterprise, of winning. So he took his wand and examined the wood that he started to know by heart. He could find no fault in the cracks, yet it was not succeeding. He was tired of going through birds, killing them one by one, and wondering if that is what his future holds; he supposed it does.

Thus death strikes again and another one bites the dust. They no longer have wings to fly, as Draco's own had crumpled long since. But nothing really matters. He realised idly that his father used to repeat a phrase in his youth: _You must take every chance you can to succeed; success is the key to power; and power is everything_. But who will succeed? The boy or the animal? Draco almost smiled as he remembered that Potter is the boy and the animal; and the Dark Lord is just the animal. So the key to guaranteed success - though less strong in either case - would be to have an asset in every situation.

He grabbed the dead bird, his shirt and left the cabinet unfinished and the mirror covered. He felt an itch and followed it; it was usually right.

He found Potter on the grounds, throwing stones to ricochet on the lac. Even his throw was tired and slow; and all the rocks fell like bricks in the water. Draco approached and grabbed a stone on the way. He threw it and it bounced three times. Potter turned to him.

"Nice shot" He said and tried another himself "So did you sell me to the news?"

Draco stood still, watching the ripples on the surface.

"Squeeter was busy" He replied "And I know how fond you are of her"

They stood there for a moment, not saying anything, until in the end Potter added:

"I didn't think you'd talk to me again; without trying to kill me of course"

"I didn't think so either" He waited and sighed "But I got something"

He searched his pockets and then opened his hand to Potter. His skin stung where they touched. Potter looked at the animal in his fingers.

"Fresh meat"

Potter laughed at that; Draco almost did too, at the ridicule of this entire situation. They sat down on the cold grass, each performing a silent warming spell.

"What else do you know?" Draco finally wondered. Potter shrugged and held his knees against his chest.

"Not all that much if I'm honest" He answered "I think" He looked at Draco "It's because we passed the New Year together. It's created some kind of Bond between us"

"Oh how nice. So we're like mates?"

"Hardly. It's not even that much I guess. Like I said, having you around calms my wolf that's all"

Draco paused and thought of this. He smirked.

"I'd go on exactly as you were if I were you" He said "The marks have a bad boy thing going on. Girls like that"

Potter smiled with a shrug.

"Oh I'll bet. Not that I'm very popular with the ladies anyway"

"I thought you had a ginger on your arm"

"At some point yes. Not anymore. End of story"

They said no more. They just sat there for a moment. Draco was lost in something, they both were. Not mates and no longer enemies. They were _something_ beyond enemy lines, _something_ in the middle of nowhere. He looked at him and frowned.

"What is it like, becoming a wolf?" He asked.

"Painful. Weird. Powerful"

Draco wondered how it was that he felt powerful, when his inner animal felt so weak.


	8. 15 February 1997

**Chapter Eight: Saturday the 15th and Monday the 17th of February 1997.**

"Snape's a bitch" Potter said and Draco rolled his eyes, moving his horse to kill golden boy's fool.

"Or, you are just so thick that it exasperates him to be your teacher" He answered evenly. They had seen each other once or twice a week since. They were not mates, no longer enemies. They just kept each other company because no one else will.

"Oh I'd hate to disagree, _Sir_ " Potter added "But Snape _is_ a bitch. Look at the homework he gave us"

Draco shrugged.

"That is a bit harsh yes; but it's faisable"

"Yeah for people like you. I bet your father made you do that kind of thing when you were a kid"

Draco supposed that it was meant to be a joke; he didn't react and Potter would probably understand why. They continued playing for a moment; Potter was losing of course; then finally he asked what he had wanted to ask for weeks probably.

"Can I ask you something?" He wondered.

"What?"

"You are a Death eater aren't you?" Draco turned and they looked at each other, the secrets between them faded "And you are repairing the vanishing cabinet?"

Draco's heart lept upon hearing those two statements coming from the man who really shouldn't know. Of course Draco knew that Potter was aware of his allegiance, but not of his mission as well. He wanted to explain, tell him that it was failing because of him and that perhaps he is saving the world, _be thankful_. But he couldn't. He could only stare and reply:

"Where did you get that from?"

"Hermione figured it out a while ago I think" He explained "We saw you in Knockturn alley with your parents just before the start of term. And I go to the room too on occasion; not as much as you but I know what's there"

Draco damned his luck that the room was now broken and damned his lack of foresight. Anyone could have gone in. Potter seemed so calm, as if he had accepted it and that's just it; or as if he was too tired to carry on fighting. So they both know. There are no secrets anymore, none; except maybe one and that was terrifying Draco. If he could find out so easily would he end up knowing that too? He felt the fear, and that scared him too. Feelings, and oh so many at once. He managed to get up with dignity even though his hands were shaking.

" _That_ , Potter" He started "Is none of your business"

Potter got up and faced him head on.

"It is" He waved a hand about "And especially if we..-"

"We what?!" Interjected Draco "We _nothing_ Potter. We play chess, that's all. Don't mistake this for what it isn't"

"It is something" He crossed his arms "I think. And whatever this something is, won't take too kindly to you being death eater"

"Well then join me and we can all live happily and _purely_ ever after"

Potter frowned deeply behind his magnifying spectacles and took a step closer.

"Is that what it's about to you?" He wondered "Keep the wizards pure?"

"It is a noble cause" Draco's head raised at the truth he spoke. He knew he was right; knew that when push comes to shove, that is what will save Wizarding kind.

"What is noble about exterminating a whole population?" Potter asked honestly. And _honestly_ Draco was starting to wonder too but he emanated the confidence that he was taught and replied:

"It is the price to be paid" Potter searched for something in his eyes.

"That's not you" He whispered "You speak with your father's _serpent_ tongue"

"You know nothing" He forced himself to say "I stand for this"

"Then I stand against you"

Draco scoffed loudly at this.

"You? You can barely stand at all" He stared at Potter "You _repel_ solitude; you try to get me as friend to replace those who _abandoned_ you, because you're too damn weak to be alone. Stand against me? When you can hardly stand for yourself? Give me a break"

Potter stopped and faced him. Something in his eyes flashed and the fight drained from deep within him.

"You're right" He sighed "I am like that. But at least I know I won't end up alone, with no one to stand _for_ "

And _that_ Draco repelled.

"Oh and by the way" He added "When you're pushed down by a group, you may stand for yourself but you'll end up falling and no one will care enough to pick you up"

Draco kept his calm but his heart wept at the awful truth thrown to the ground in front of him, ready for grabs. He stood, for himself, and tall.

"Yeah well" Was his definite answer "Maybe I'll quite fancy the _dirt_ "

He turned to walk away, and as a deja-vu he was held back.

"Wait don't go" Potter almost pleaded and Draco pulled his arm back to him.

"What?" He asked "Scared, Potter?"

And he didn't wait, didn't stop to hear what Potter could give for reasons. He is a Death Eater alone and on a mission. What kind of time could he have? Potter was an added complication, and the worst at that. So he left him, where he should be. And even though he was the one leaving, he felt like he had fallen.

"""""""""

When he reached the Slytherin Common Room, a note was waiting in the clutches of a white owl. Draco wondered for a moment how Potter could be this fast. So he took it after being bitten by the owl. It was a simple line that read:

 _I'd pick you up._

Yet it spoke volumes. Draco wasn't sure about it. Whether it was Potter being a hero; Potter really needing a replacement friend or Potter's wolf that still fancies him. Whatever it was, was complicating the situation even further. From the corner of his eye Draco saw Pansy and Blaise looking at him with longing in their eyes; he felt sure that his gaze seemed similar; but all three turned away; as if they knew. They probably did. But Draco could not use this, because he has a new secret, and it's a tough one to keep. So many times had a wanted to tell anyone, a _saboteur_ ; but his fear kept him at bay.

""""""""

He went to the great Hall on Monday with frankly less appetite than he had expected. He looked at the food and it just made him sigh. He glanced over at the rest of his past gang and oddly enough for him, he missed them. Perhaps he wasn't so strong by himself. He turned away and his eye hooked on Potter, who should be alone too, but wasn't. He was with a ginger, the girl. _Had he been replaced so easily?_ He could feel it in his bones when Potter smiled at the Weaselette. He got up so fast that the person next to him nearly fell. Eyes turned to him and he fled. As he stepped out of the great Hall and he tripped on the feet of a passing Ravenclaw and fell face first on the cold stony ground.

It was ironic that he should fall then. He looked around him and almost choked. People were looking at him, put together in _groups_ , and they stared at him like he was the animal, stuck in a cage. And none of them helped him; he got up by himself, with dignity, proving to himself and the world that he does not need a hand to hold.

Like Potter. Potter who runs from one person to the next because he can _not_ be alone for more than an hour, as if his world would collapse otherwise. That or perhaps he has his ginger back. Somehow this bothered Draco. He forced himself to believe that it was just because Potter was the last man still speaking to him.

Much later that evening, he went to the broken room and entered with small eyes and he let his aching shoulders fall. He slumped against the door and just let himself breathe for a moment.

"Figures" A voice said and startled him back to reality, retaking his usual Malfoy stance. He looked up and saw him just as he rolled his eyes.

"Drop the act" Potter said "Whatever happens in the room stays in the room anyway"

Draco remained in his position, head high and his hands flat against the door behind him. He finally saw what exactly Potter was doing and froze. There it was, the mirror uncovered. Potter's reflection shun in the smudged lens, he just looked. Draco wondered if they saw the same thing. Potter looked at him through the mirror with a look of deep _acceptance_. Draco wanted to ask but he was too afraid to face his own truth in there.

Potter turned away from the mirror and Draco performed a spell to put the cover back in its place. The Gryffindor said nothing and just put his hand on the cabinet.

"It's almost done isn't it?" He asked. Draco came closer.

"You're not going to break it?" He replied. _Break it_. Potter shook his head.

"Don't think I need too"

"Like you said, it's almost done. It will be repaired" They looked at each other.

"I know" He said. Draco put his hands in his pockets with a breath.

"What do you want from me Potter?" He questioned tiredly "Why are you always fucking _there_?"

He just shrugged.

"I don't want anything, per se" He answered "And I'm always fucking _there_ because someone has to stop you"

"But you are not stopping me"

"Not yet"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't have this. The good thing about Potter had always been that he was too damn thick to be vague.

"Just fuck off will you?" He finally admitted "Go and sing to the moonlight with a ginger or something"

A faint hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Nah. I'm not into Ginger all that much anymore" The blond rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. You were very cosy at lunch"

"Touch of the green eyed monster much?"

"As if. Don't flatter yourself"

And there they were again. Not quite mates and not quite enemies; off from an awful start and an awkward middle. No secrets anymore but so much left unsaid. Draco walked to the cabinet and put his hand on it, as Potter's was too. The latter talked but in the midst of everything it was like a whisper.

"Just stop" He murmured "This isn't you. Your father chose this, you don't have too"

"Yes I do"

He didn't mean to say it, but it came out of him, pulled out like an irresistible force. Much like the boy standing in front of him. He felt like Potter was touching him even with the distance between them.

"No you don't" He continues "I know people who can help you"

"I don't need help"

"Yes you do"

As it was happening often, and only for an instant Draco had time to wonder why, something snapped and he took a step back.

"You don't get it do you?" He spoke with a grand gesture "Oh no not you. Saint Potter and his perfect life. You don't have a family to push into you things, you don't have that pressure. People stop liking you but you're still their hero. What am I? The boy who failed? _You don't get it_ "

"Okay maybe I don't!" He replied forcefully "Maybe I don't get what it's like to have a family, but I know something about pressure and hate and rage. And I know there is _always_ a way ou"

Draco looked him deep in the eyes, where he saw nothing but the fury of honesty.

"No you still don't get it Potter" He moved further away "I told you before. I might enjoy the dirt. This is my fucking bed and perhaps I didn't make it, but I'm sure as hell going to lie in it"

"Why?"

"Because this is where I belong, where my duty and my _purpose_ is. That you should know, _purpose_. We lose who we are without it"

Potter moved closer faster, his gaze penetrating yet searching for something.

"I can give you a new purpose" He whispered. Draco's heart raced.

"And what is that?"

They were so close Draco could feel the heat emanating from his body, radiating into him; like a message because he felt so cold.

"With me"

It felt like looking right into the mirror; and Draco was lost in what he saw. Lost, confused and disgusted as he had been all those years ago. He went to the door and added for good measure:

"Fuck you, Potter" And he turned away. Potter didn't stop him and he felt the ball roll right into his trembling hands, not strong enough to hold onto it yet.

 **I hope you like this chapter! I wanted to show them not stuck around Harry; show that all this war and stuff affect them both deeply; in some ways more than others.**


	9. 22 February 1998

**Chapter Nine: Saturday 22nd of February 1997.**

It was not in Draco's habits to go out in the cold on a Saturday morning; but then again he had never been one to refuse an invitation. True to form, Potter had gone fuck himself over the last days, maybe he even fucked a ginger, Draco didn't want to know. And tonight was a full moon, the Slytherin could feel Potter's restlessness even with the distance. It was palpable. Somewhere he hoped for… it, but knew it was not to be.

They met near the boats. Potter was sitting close to the edge, feet dangling just above water. Draco came closer but stopped behind him, remembering the simple letter:

 _I know you're not too big on me right now. But join me at the boats?_

 _HP._

Potter didn't turn to look at him but Draco felt him breathing again, so he sat next to him.

"Hi" Potter whispered and Draco just nodded. They looked out on the water.

"Why did you want to see me?" He asked. Potter shrugged.

"It hurts less this way" He answered.

"What does?"

"Pre-transformation cycle"

Draco had read about it; and if he were honest with himself, he had been feeling it too; whose transformation it was that he didn't know but it was definitely a painful cycle.

"How come it hurts less?" Draco logically wondered.

"Told you. You calm my wolf"

"But why?"

"Merlin knows" He leaned back onto his hands and shook his head, letting the wind touch his face "And I don't really care. Would have been nice if it had been Hermione, or a fan or whatever; but this is cool" He chuckled by himself for a moment "The one person who can make me hurt less, is probably the only one who wants me hurt"

"Oi. I'm not You-Know-Who" Was Draco's immediate response. Potter chuckled harder at that.

"Shame" He replied "I could have gotten close and nip Nagini or something. I've always wondered what a weresnake would be like"

Draco pouffed and grabbed a stone to throw it in the water.

"She'll probably be the same, knowing Nagini" Draco stopped a moment; wondering if maybe he had said too much right there and then. But Potter just nodded seriously.

"I bet" He answered "Maybe I should just befriend her. Maybe I could get her to kill Voldy"

Draco smiled. There was something so very _Potter_ about that. He looked at him.

"I bet. I can give you her adresse" Potter turned to him with a brilliant grin posed upon his lips, and Draco didn't regret saying it. It felt weird, they were both smiling to each other.

"Thanks" Potter said as he leaned on his hand, his head against his shoulder, looking him in the eye. He had a glint in his gaze "So you want him gone too"

Draco broke their contact in favour of the water.

"I want someone to win" He sighed "Whichever"

He felt they were drifting into seriousness once more. Part of him wanted to avoid the conflict, because he'd have to be on the defensive. But Potter was an idiot and a hero, if nothing else; so he just shrugged.

"Oh I'll win alright" He said "I'm a sore loser"

So Draco observed him, wondering what it was that made this man _be_. Why he was so special. Nothing on the outside looked like a hero; and on the inside there was nothing but the beast.

"Why are you the hero Potter?" He finally asked, and the latter shrugged.

"I didn't choose it you know" He looked at the sky "People expected it. It's my purpose"

"Why do it then?"

"People will die"

 _Same here_ , Draco's insides whispered, and felt a fool. He decided Potter wasn't a hero, just a daft sod too caring to say no.

"Malfoy?" He called.

"What?"

"Will you come with me for transformation tonight?"

"Are you going to eat me?"

"No"

"Maybe then"

Potter laughed openly and Draco felt butterflies in his guts; like a small tickle in the back of his throat.

"If it helps" Potter added "This is killing my pride; giving you power like this"

Draco scoffed and motioned with his hand.

"As if I need more Power over you, I have plenty" They shared a guilty look for a moment "But fine. On one condition: I don't want to see you"

"Deal!" He smiled lopsided "Why though? Scared Malfoy?"

"You wish"

"""""""""

Truth be told: He was mortified. He wondered what in hell had possessed him to agree to this; sick curiosity probably; or maybe some form of pathetic satisfaction: _now you feel pain too, bastard_. Or something. He figured he could always send him an owl, claiming that he has better things to do with his time than feeding an overgrown lapdog, _Thank you._ But evening came, with dangerously high anxiety levels, and found him waiting for Potter at the entrance of the castle. It was ten, and people were coming out of the great hall; the entire _fucking_ school past in front of him, except Potter; and not to be a bore, but he is cold and trembling - of the cold of course.

Finally, it looked like the parting of the red sea, he was finally there, coming down the stairs, slowly. People stared at him; but having seen him that same morning, Draco knew that he was wearing a glamour. He reached Draco in normal fashion but as he spoke it was clear to the ear that his breath was shaky.

"Out" He breathed "Before I can't take it anymore"

Draco did not stop to ask questions and opened the door. This seemed to intrigue the students but none of them followed. As soon as the cold air hit their faces, Potter grabbed the railing and keeled over with sharp breaths. Draco was too busy being impressed to help out. Potter had acted fine, when he wasn't, and people had fallen for it.

"You're such a drama queen Potter" He finally said. The latter scoffed.

"You can only feel part of it, you have no idea" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I feel something?" He asked.

"You told me last month" He replied all too fast, removing his glamour and breathing. Draco had no recollection of it but he supposed, considering his state at the time, that it was very possible. They started walking, Potter less than stable on his feet. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're so fucking slow, can't I just levitate you or something?" He asked.

"Oh no don't" He answered "The glamour was already too much for my system. Pre-transformation is non magic period, that's why I skip classes"

So they continued walking, slowly. Draco listened to Potter's breathing, like a rhythm to their steps. It was irregular; sometimes it went well, a few strong steps; but most times he was stumbling through, as if he was stuck in the dark. His steps were exactly like them. They were but halfway when Draco was done.

"Ok this is ridiculous" He sighed and grabbed Potter's arm, putting it around his shoulders. Golden boy smiled drunkenly at him and whispered:

"Never mind who I am; you are _my_ hero" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah thanks sunshine. You're on lycanthropy drugs"

Potter nodded solemnly by his side and they moved forward. He felt warm against him; sweaty, clammy and weak, but warm. The Whomping Willow stood tall, a glimmering silhouette, ominous in its wake. Potter greeted it like a lost friend, whereas Draco saw only an obstacle there. The Gryffindor locked it and they could pass safely. They went in together, the roots tickling their foreheads and Draco murmured:

"This place gives me the creeps" Potter just shrugged.

"It's not so bad honestly" He said. Draco stopped for a moment and looked at him. It finally struck that he knew so little of him. They were strangers to each other.

"You never told me how you became a werewolf" He remarked and Potter looked cocky behind his glasses.

"Well you haven't asked" He disconnected himself from Draco and walked on up the stairs, grabbing the railing roughly. Draco trailed behind them.

"Well I'm asking now"

"Well I'm not telling now"

"Boring"

Potter laughed and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Oh we'll see about that"

They went up and Potter opened the door without hesitation. It was Draco's first time. The room looked like an abandoned living room. There was an old mouldy couch, a few chairs, even a rustic piano. There were deep scratches on the wall, the sheet over the couch was ripped apart and the windows were broken. Potter immediately took his robes off.

"What happens now?" Draco asked. Potter continued his undressing unfazed.

"I'll feel it when the transformation starts, you can stay till then. Then you go outside and stay by the door"

"Oh yeah I'll just read a book won't I?" Potter looked at him through his hair, his glasses reflecting.

"I'm sorry" He said honestly "I know this is not your idea of a great night out, and I know you don't like me; I appreciate that you're doing this for me, but I really don't know how to go about doing this"

Draco wanted to reply that he did not _not_ like him, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead he wondered:

"If I do wait by that door, is there a risk that you'll come looking for me?" Potter gazed bare chested towards the floorboards, biting his lip as if thinking.

"I have to be honest about that" He finally started, looking up at him "My wolf wants you. It will look for you. Whether having you here will calm it or drive it crazy; I don't know"

"Well am I safe then?"

"Yeah we'll put a spell on the door, I can't use magic anyway"

Draco nodded and turned to look anywhere but near Potter's chest. He walked to one of the Windows and crossed his arms.

"What is your wolf's deal anyway?" He asked "What does it want from me?"

"I don't think it wants anything _from_ you" He replied, coming by his side "It just wants you. It wants you near. It considers you as a sort of… mate I guess, a lover or something. I felt it last time with the Wolf's Bane, it _needed_ you there for some stupid reason" _And do you?_ "I think it just integrated your sent, and since you don't seem against it, it looks towards you for company"

Draco's heart raced at hearing the words; searching for something more in them; but Potter added:

"It doesn't mean anything, could have been anyone. Don't think too much of it" The magic was over. He nodded nonetheless.

"So am I to do anything, or do I just stand there?"

"It will be long. Transformation usually last about three hours and after I just faint, I think"

Draco sighed and went to say something, but as he turned and saw Potter's face he halted. He looked up through the window with bloodshot eyes, the vein in his neck standing out.

"Its going to start" He whispered "You better go"

Draco didn't wait and he ran for it, reaching the door and banging it shut behind him. He felt hot, bothered, scared and anxious. He knew at least part of what was to come, he knew that it was painful. And he had never been a hero as far as pain and screams were considered. There was a thud in the room next to him and a fast scrape, Potter was right behind the door. As if taken by force, Draco stepped back and started performing the necessary spells, locking and protection spells. Potter was still there.

"Why are you doing this?" He murmured, a grown emitting from his lips. Draco put his hand and his head against the wood and answered as low:

"Because you have to be alright"

Another groan came from the room, followed by a bang. Potter had fallen to his knees, scratching his nails against the door. He started breathing hard, probably on all fours. Draco pressed his back against the door and listened. He could have sworn he heard bones cracking with the wood, skin stretching with cloth. Suddenly it was starting, and he was blind. By choice he had put himself in the darkness, and that terrified him more than anything. He could only guess what was happening, and the sounds made it all the more scary.

He screamed and he yelled; he grew and he suffered. It was just like it had always been, and Draco was paralyzed. He could not move, even if he wanted to. Something pressed against the other side of the wall, he could almost feel it breathing over his shoulder. The animal let out a heartfelt whine as if it was calling him and he closed his eyes. He heard scratching behind them, softly by his ear.

"Don't" He whispered "Go away"

A piercing howl seethed towards him. It stung in his ears, as it rung in his entire body. It felt so painful, and part of Draco wondered whether or not Potter would remember needing him this much. _He hoped it_. The Wolf went on growling and thrashing, breaking whatever it was that that room contained. Every so often it came back to the door, pressing its wet nose against the wood in a plea to Draco, as if with time there was still hope. Draco remained motionless, sitting on the ground like an inferior.

After a while the howls went down and only the whimpering remained. There was a big thud and then nothing. Everything had stopped. Draco had gotten used to its steps and it's noises, proving that it was still there. The silence worried him. He remained seated for a few minutes more and then cast a tempus. It had been two hours and forty minutes. Was it over? He got to and slowly opened the door.

The room was trashed and Draco could see small droplets of blood and chunks of fur. And there near the window was Potter - minus animal. He was lying in a naked heap on the ground, the moonlight shining close to his head but leaving him in the darkness. Draco tried not to look, but he did. He accioed a passing blanket and kneeled next to the boy. As his hands touched his shoulders in a tucking in motion, Potter turned and grabbed his sleeve. Draco looked at him, and only once h was sure that he was still unconscious did he let himself sit down. On cue Potter moved closer till his head was on Draco's legs and his hand coiled around his knee. Fearful and hesitant Draco laid a hand upon his head and caressed his hair. It seemed to calm him.

He realised with a tightening of his chest, that it was nice.


	10. 3 March 1997

**Kigen Dawn: I would like to thank you so much for reviewing the past chapters! It's always great to hear something regularly from someone! And you have been right about everything, though it is a slow build so the fun is not there juuust yet, hang in there!**

 **AnyankaEllie - Great to hear from you again! This chapter is a lot of talk, hope the dialogue still works for you ;)**

 **Sketch - Thank you for all the reviews! I hope that the more I am giving you is the sort of more you wanted haha**

 **Great - thank you for your great review! And please don't cry ;) oh Draco is Draco as you know, might you maybe see a different side of him here!**

 **Chapter Ten: Third of March 1997.**

Draco grabbed his list of OWLS to do; it was ever so depressing. In two months time he would be passing his final exams and he had never been so lacking in every single subject. He was onto his third death note from his father; and he had even received a rather poignant message from the dark lord: _Three weeks, and then she dies_. He was in over his head and dividing his time between the cabinet, the library and Potter. His three main interest: Power, intelligence and Potter. He dragged that with him and he was so tired that all that time spent working was practically a waste of time when he'd fall asleep in class. The cabinet was getting there and he estimated the release moment for two weeks.

Problem was, that even though he was investing in his future and her life, none of it mattered at times. Times like now. Times when he'd sit at a library table with Potter in front of him, reading a textbook.

"How are we supposed to learn all this?" He asked, honestly bewildered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Only theoretical questions I said"

"Well it is!" He retorted "You tell me how to do it theory and I'll put it into practice"

"Doesn't work that way"

"Bitch"

"I do try"

Potter smiled over his pages and continued reading. Draco had a twitch by the corner of his lip because he knew that he'd always have the last word. They continued working in silence - safe for the sound of Potters grumbling stomach and his annoyed sighs - and it was nice. Draco had a hard time learning what he had to know, a great deal of him was worried about the deadline; his promise was made and he knew he wasn't the only life at stake. So it wasn't times like this, studying with Potter that made him forget.

He stopped for a moment when the hairs on his neck stood up and he had that sickening feeling that he knew so well. The tones of that shrill voice made him see _red_. He turned round to see that _character_ walking towards them, and she stood by Potters side; nearly caressing his shoulder. And _that_ did stop his other thoughts.

"Hey Gorgeous" She said "What are you boys doing?"

"Trying to stamp Snape's lessons in our brain"

"How nice"

She looked over at Draco, the fire burning in them both. She looked at him as if he was a threat, and his chest swelled up with pride; but then she turned and whispered something in Potters ear. She knew which cards to play, and knew how to win. Potter nodded like a lost puppy and got up.

"Are you staying here?" He asked "We're just going for a walk so can you keep my stuff?"

Draco waved a nonchalant hand and replied:

"Go. You youngsters have fun; and beware of the bogey man"

Potter smiled at him and left with Weasley. Draco remained alone, and the bitch could leave with him. Part of him wanted to take it out on Potter, because that is what Malfoy's do right? But he didn't. He slapped himself and at least got up, leaving Potter's stuff lying bare on the table. He was a Malfoy. And Malfoys plot revenge.

He left for the cabinet at once. Finishing it would be the sweetest revenge. He'd have power and the red heads would be the first to go. As he examined the wood meticulously, he remembered Potter saying _Oh I'll win alright_ and sighed. Potter wouldn't win. The dark Lord's has too much, and offers more; and Draco was going to make it; or failing that, he was at least going to survive. He knew what he wanted, the power and fame that came with Victory. This time he was sure.

He turned and stood in front of the mirror, determined to make it see what he wanted (because that is what it does right?). He saw himself, standing with his head held high, proud as he always was. He turned his arms around and the absence of the Dark Mark was immediately seen. Draco's heart started beating at the treason. He was unblemished, smiling, his mother alive and still proud. The door opened behind him and he waited. His breath was bated, watching the person come in slowly. Potter looked the same, and Draco felt nervous. Never had he let himself look, not since that first time.

"I thought you might be here" Potter said and Draco turned. So it wasn't his fantasy, and he still hadn't seen it, nothing was real anymore. No. In fact everything was real, just nothing felt right.

"Dumbledore used to say that the mirror is dangerous" He laid his hand on the frame "Said it made people go mad"

He said it with a touch of sadness; almost like he missed the madness. Draco crossed his arms and replied:

"Sounds like you spent too much time in front of it" Potter raised his eyebrow at him but otherwise did not react. He simply added:

"Why did you leave so fast? I saw you go. I doubt you suddenly had a flash of genius for repairing this thing"

"Its none of your business Potter"

"Whats up with you?" He sighed "Everything was fine this morning, what changed?"

"I realised what a complete idiot you are"

"You always knew that"

"Yes I did. It just started to annoy me again" Draco turned his head so that he didn't have to look him in the eye. He knew it was weak but he decided that if he kept his proud stance it would compensate. He heard the footsteps moving towards him.

"Draco" Potter called and he looked up "I'm an idiot remember? You can tell me anything I'll forget anyway"

"We're on first name terms now?"

"I'm an idiot I forgot your last name"

Draco puffed and thought to himself: _Yeah sometimes I want to do that too_. He still couldn't look at him; plus it would make him look down and Draco does not do that. He glanced at him for a moment and sighed.

"It's complicated" He finally admitted. He thought he saw a hint of a smile on Potter's face as he replied:

"Try me"

First thing Draco did was move away from Potter, it was too oppressing. Then he weighed the pros and cons. On the one hand he was not interesting enough for the Dark Lord to read his mind, on the other hand there was his very important mission. He felt the pressure inside him, everything between them was there. He couldn't tell if it was so little that it bothered him, or if it was so big that it left him short of breath. He cast his window charm so he could look out on the rain; and find a reason to not look at Potter. The drops cascaded on the glass, breaking up before their end.

"My mother will die" He finally admitted. It was the first he said it and it terrified him even more, hearing it out loud; a non-negotiable.

"What?" Potter asked, moving behind him.

"If I don't finish the cabinet by the 24th of this month, He kills my mother"

Potter stood by his side and they were both looking at the clouds ahead.

"Need a hero?" He asked and Draco's lip curled on the side Potter couldn't see.

"No" He replied "An idiot will do"

"Oh good. Cause you know, I'm a better idiot than I'm a hero"

"Trust me. I know that"

Potter smiled and added, more quietly, as if it was illegal:

"Seriously. I can help you"

"How?" He whispered. Because even though he wasn't going to accept it, he needed to know his options. He saw Potter's glasses shine out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know yet. Put your mother and you in a protect place or something. Tell Voldemort to go fuck himself. Bite nagini. Anything"

At this they turned to face each other completely; and this time Draco looked at him because he had to _see_ the truth.

"Why?" He wondered "I am a death eater. You know that. Why do you try so hard?"

"Because" He started with a shrug "I think you need the choice. And you deserve to have it"

Draco didn't know what to say. Did he? Did he deserve anything at all? He looked away before he would give in to his desires, whatever those might be. He shook his head.

"I'd really rather not. I always fuck up"

"Maybe you need to be more of an idiot"

Draco frowned.

"How do you mean?" Potter smiled that stupid smile and said as if it was the key to everything:

"Idiots don't think. We just feel"

And Draco was dying to know what he felt, because maybe it was a reflection of his own feelings; but it would cost him too much to know. So he replied:

"I'll do the thinking. You do the feeling"

He turned towards the cabinet, the wheels turning in his head already. Figures that he couldn't think either; but feeling just wasn't his scene. He blew.

"This is getting too serious" He finally said "Come on be the fucking idiot and do something stupid"

Potter rolled his eyes and leaned against the window. There was a pause. Potter looked out, forward; and Draco stared at the cabinet, backward.

"It was Greyback" Potter said out loud "The bastard"

Draco welcomed the change of subject. He returned by his side.

"And I didn't even ask"

"Well I'm telling now"

"Oh go on then puppy, tell me of your birth"

Potter leaned against the window, pushing a strand of hair behind his glasses.

"Oh it's not all that interesting. I was staying at the Weasleys and we decided to go out to play Quidditch. We got ambushed by a pack of Death Eaters just out of the burrow. They were masked so can't really tell who they were; just you probably know, Greyback the ever rebel didn't have a mask. He sort of caught me by surprise, I fell off my broom, he ended up on top of me. Not a pleasant first. Anyway he bit me; and had Fred not been here he would have killed me I think"

Draco nodded solemnly.

"And how did the transformation go?"

"Better than most I think. Bill, Ron's older brother, got attacked by Greyback too. He wasn't bitten, just hurt. Anyway, he taught me all he knows and somewhat later Professor Lupin helped me through the first two full moons"

"Do you hate it? Being Werewolf?"

"Hell yeah. As if people didn't talk enough about me. Plus it made me lose my friends, my relationship and people's trust"

And then they entered in a whole new category, one Draco was far interested in.

"Why loose? Didn't you tell them?"

"Oh they knew. But because Professor Lupin doesn't act like an asshole pre-transformation, Ron supposed that if I did it was probably because I am an asshole. Hermione follows up because she's smitten with him. I still see her sometimes though"

"And…" He hesitated "What about the relationship?"

"That's another thing" Potter sighed "When you transform into a beast once a month, sort of makes you think. Well I didn't much; cause I'm an idiot; but Ginny just didn't feel right anymore" He turned to look at Draco "How about you? Not after a happily ever after?"

"Kidding right?" Draco smirked "I believe in rich ever after. Happily ever after is just unicorn shit" He paused for a moment and then added "Plus I'm gay"

"Id never have guessed"

"Don't try to be sassy, that's a thinking department"

Potter chuckled and put his back against the wall.

"No honestly" He said "Every girl wants a piece of you; boy are they going to be disappointed. Oi, haven't you been with like half a dozen girls?"

"And about a dozen guys. It's all about make belief"

"Woah" Potter breathed, looking up "It's funny how easy you make that sound"

"Well it is"

"Not in the muggle world. My uncle used to throw rocks at two neighbourhood boys because he thought they were dating. They weren't but nevermind"

Draco looked surprised.

"Is it not okay to be gay in the muggle world?" Potter shook his head.

"No sir-y. You sort of get isolated and humiliated" He looked at him "Why? Is it okay here?"

"Well not in Pureblood families no, what with the heir producing but mostly people don't care. I mean see, I've been with about twelve guys here and no one even talks about it"

"Except the disappointed girls of course"

"Naturally"

Potter nods approvingly and then a smile appears on his face, a small chuckle emitting from his lips.

"I could just see your dad's face" He laughed. Draco rolled his eyes amused.

"Oh he probably knows. He's denying it" He explained. Potter smiled at him, amusement still written on his face.

"We all deny a lot" He said.

Draco wanted to know what he was talking about, but it was enough then to just agree. And maybe they were both talking about the same thing; but Draco denied that he was hoping it. Maybe his animal inside was an idiot, and he was transforming again as he had before. And he would feel the pain in the morning; but for now it felt _painful, weird, powerful_ , as someone once said.

 **Thank you all for reading! I never expected it to become so popular so I am pleasantly surprised thank you so much!**

 **Now onto apologies… this Chapter is, in my opinion, not that good, especially the beginning. It's been a very tiring week but I hope to get some rest and come back stronger for the next!**


	11. 15 March 1997

**Kigen Dawn - He might haha I do believe Draco is a bit thick emotion wise but who knows?**

 **Drkm2000 - I agree with you, nothing much happened… I just didn't feel it much. Hope this is better for you!**

 **Go2sleep - Hey there you are! Ah I missed you :) Thank you so much! It's funny that I still improve haha I didn't think I did. It is different indeed, but I wanted that, I didn't want my stories to become repetitions with a twist, so I'm real glad you thought that!**

 **Anon - I don't do Alpha Beta stuff if I'm honest haha I think Harry reacts differently because he is different, and it doesn't affect people the same way. Like pregnancy I guess :) thank you so much! I hope you continue enjoying it!**

 **AnyankaEllie - thank you! I'll be honest in saying that I don't like Ginny very much, not at all in fact. So I include her because she's part of Harry's history. To me she works as a Catalyst of some sort; she doesn't appear in the finale but helps to speed things up :)**

 **Chapter Eleven: Saturday the 15th of March 1997.**

Draco worked the sweat off his brow with the back of his sleeve and admired his master work. He had never been up here this early on a Saturday before, but sleep would not reach him and he had felt edgy. He could finally breathe; a sudden weight was lifted from his shoulders. The work was done, and two days ahead of schedule. For all his better efforts, the cabinet was finally in working order. His mission was complete.

Or almost. He had yet to report back; but the weight that had been lifted, did not remain aloft for long. His mother could be saved but it felt like he was condemning himself. Malfoys are, after all, trained to be one for one. He decided it could wait. He still had nine days to confirm his findings and his fingers were itching. Rictusempra was in his palms and he didn't know the counter curse. He searched his pockets for his latest threat. This time it was a legal and binding document; signed sealed and delivered. It was a copy; the real one was lying on a desk at Malfoy Manor, just ready to be sent to the Ministry of Magic. Should he fail he would be disinherited; loose the Malfoy name and everything that made him himself. He would lose everything that he had always wanted.

He ripped the parchment up, threw it to the floor and banged his fist against a table. He was angry, furious at his father for daring this. So perhaps the Malfoy name is all that makes him; but he is _everything_ that makes the Malfoy name. Without him they are an ended line, a fallen glory with no future. He makes the Malfoy's days of future past. This gave him power over his ever so loving father; and it buckled his knees, because it was the first time.

So he was in front of a choice. Get the fame and fortune his name would bring, and salvage his mother; or lose everything and become free. Free to choose. Free to be. Free to _love_.

Now, that _was_ uncomfortable. He knew what he wanted, power and respect. He had worked all his life for that. So he was ready to send a reply to his father, tell him the cabinet was fixed and that he would marry perfect miss Greengrass, she could even be pregnant by the end of school if he so wished it. He turned and looked at the mirror, claiming his proximity.

"Oh you do that" He said determinedly "I do not fear you. I know what I want"

And he flounced, walked away, content with that. As if he needed the confirmation.

As he turned a corner of the seventh floor, he stopped dead in his tracks. Something unsettling rested atop his chest and he needed a moment to identify the feeling. It felt like unease, but nothing seemed uneasy. In fact, he felt great. For a mere moment it seemed he had everything in place. So he ignored and walked the rest of the way to his common room. He crossed Weasley and his bushy haired Mudblood, off doing some _impure_ things probably, all the whole remained clear of Potter's life apparently. He remembered that _loyalty_ was not a specific Gryffindor trait.

Nor was it a Slytherin one, he was reminded upon getting into his common room. It wasn't the first he'd seen of Blaise and Pansy; but it was the first time that he truly didn't care. He had it all, and they would ever be the losers. He realised that while he was not holding to their friendship - as far as friendships go amongst Slytherins - he _was_ however holding onto the status they were together. He understood that the status they were, was just a reflection of his own; so he didn't need them. Sure they would occupy him, and keep him from getting lonely, but as such, they had never meant anything. Draco works in comparisons, where Blaise and Pansy were but shadows.

He briefly wondered if Weasley and Granger were shadows to Potter; but instead of dwelling on it himself, he decided to ask. So he wrote a note.

 _Potter,_

 _I am thinking, about feelings. Apparently it doesn't suit me; I'm more a loose tie and black jacket kind of guy. So be helpful and be an idiot, do the feelings._

 _How does it feel to no longer be a part of the golden trio? I lost mine, don't think I care._

 _Cordially,_

He sent the owl away without a biscuit and a pushy push. He supposed that Saturday was boredom day, for Potter's reply came before he could finish his fifth page. It read:

 _Draco,_

 _Feel for yourself, I can't be enough of an idiot to feel for both of us (Don't roll your eyes, I know you think I can be)._

 _I think you do care, you're just denying it because you_ _ **don't feel**_ _. As for me… well it's not nice. I do miss them. We've been through alot together, and to lose them over this feels wrong. They came back you know, some weeks ago, that was great. Then I explained the situation with you and bang Ron's off again. I still talk to Hermione but she doesn't want to get between me and Ron._

 _It feels weird saying this, but it's better now that you're here. Don't flatter yourself too much._

 _Harry._

But of course Draco did. How could he not? So were they going to form the golden duo, because Potter needs _someone_ to be? He shrugged. _Nah, I'm more Silver_. It seemed Potter did not regard his friends or ex friends as shadows; or maybe he did, shadows that plague him.

Draco spent the rest of his day doing homework and trying as he may to catch up. When Blaise came in the room, Draco recognized his steps but did not look up. He had heard that he and Pansy had now officially left the dark circles and they were under the Ministry's protection - at the same time obviously being punished for their past allegiance. It would be fraternising with the enemy to speak to them; and Draco did enough of that already.

""""""""

Cometh the hour of dinner and he was hungry enough to leave his room and join the loud and brass atmosphere of the great hall. It all felt depressing. He seemed to be there on rush hour and even though space was never a big problem at Hogwarts; he had to sit next to people, which was always a problem for him. He used an infamous Malfoy trait on them and blocked them all out; he knew some of them talked of him, he left them; poor sods had to have _something_ to talk about. He rushed his dinner into his mouth, keeping his pinky up naturally. It felt good as it slid down his throat, relieving him of a pressure against his temples.

He left with an amount of energy that he hadn't had for weeks. Because it was done. It was fucking done. He needn't worry anymore, because now he had made it; as himself and for himself. One for one. And won for winning.

He returned to the common room, ready to do nothing, for the first time since… well it felt like forever. It was still raining out, and it was cold; but it felt like home. After all, a Slytherin likes the cold. But, there is a vast difference between liking the cold and feeling cold. And there was something that did stop him cold.

He turned a corner near the great hall, and there they were; Mister and Misses fucking perfect. They stood close to each other, Weasley had her hand on his chest and her head was moving closer to his. Draco wanted to turn away, run to his bed, but they were standing near the entrance to the dungeons. So he walked away up the stairs, in a haste that bordered on running.

So he was Slytherin, and a Malfoy. And a bloody mess. Oh he had known anger alright, at so many things; but he had rarely been so disappointed in himself. Its was too much for his determined self and he ran. His heart was so fast that he could hardly breathe, his feet tripped on the broken pieces of _something,_ pieces he had left behind. The road up seemed to last forever, and every step made it build up inside him. He was going to explode. Into the furthest reaches of his inner animal, he was transforming. And this time for real.

By the time he reached the room of broken Requirements, he could feel webs between his fingers and fur on his back. He hit the wall harshly with his fist and cursed at the pain. He stopped to breathe and to think. _Why is it this important?_ One does wonder and one does question his sanity. He looked over at the mirror, all his certainty from the morning had faded and now he wondered. Oh the mirror scared him now alright, like so many things. Greater part of him was scared of knowing, but he entirely needed to face the truth. Should it be this painful to face your deepest desire? It was. It was burning him, consuming him. It was the Niagara falls, and it was pulling him in too deep to return home.

So he stood in front of it with his unsteady heart and his angered self. He had known. Even through his certainty and determination, he had known those images; known they had always been there in the back of his mind, in the afterthoughts of his dreams, and sometimes on the front row behind him being a Malfoy; because that always comes first.

It was the one piece he had never been able to stomach. Up to this point he had forgotten how much it did to him.

He was perfect; shirt sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone. His arms were pale and unblemished and his eyes betrayed a relief at having made it, his mother alive. The door was already open behind him, and his mirror self was so happy he knew it was fake. Arms sneaked around his waist, pulling him closer in a warm embrace. Soft lips were pressed against his neck, it made him shiver. And they both looked at him as if flaunting themselves in front of him, a mirage he could never have. They smiled, one more wider than the other. Then he turned around and they were facing each other, back turned towards Draco. They felt so real to each other, and so impossible to him. Those green eyes winked at him over his own shoulder, as if whispering: _come and get it_.

It made him as mad as it did then. Angry at the mirror for daring this; furious at himself for wanting this. He grabbed his wand in rage, lifted his hand and his spirit high up in the air. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't defy the mirror and he was too scared of losing its treasures. His hand trembling with the need to destroy it, or at least to destroy part of the problem. He hardly realised that the solution, at least part of it, was behind them; but his heart knew and he turned on his heels with dexterity; his fingertips pointed the wand to its needed direction. He didn't even say it; the words were projected in his energy, exploding in the confines of his mind, crashing like the splinters. The cracks grew wider until they fell; the holes dug themselves into oblivion, soon the ground beneath his feet was covered in broken pieces. He realised what he had been walking on, on his way up, what he had left behind.

The cabinet had fallen. Repaired for so little time; it was never allowed to be.

Draco looked at it and felt nothing for it. He still felt angry; but the cabinet meant to him as much as it was worth: nothing. It meant the decision was made. No more power. No more respect. No more Malfoy name. No more mother. He was now free to live, free to be and free to _love._ It felt like it came bound in chains.

The door opened with a creak and Draco had almost anticipated his arrival; even though he looked a mess with his red eyes and disheveled hair, he felt like part of him had won. Potter took one look at the cabinet and another at Draco. He walked towards him, breaking the pieces down further. Every crack Draco heard, and every step he saw made him more painfully aware of the happenings around him, and he stopped breathing. He felt got with unease.

"No" He started "Don't come near me"

Potter stopped.

"Why?" He asked. Draco drew his wand.

"Because you are going to do or say something that's not the right thing"

"Then let me say something wrong, if you know what's right then it's fine"

"No. Don't. I am serious, go away"

Potter didn't listen and his steps drew nearer still. Draco could have had a heart attack; he was nearly backed against the mirror when he shouted back:

"Go away Potter!" He hit the mirror "Just go!"

"No"

"Why?" Potter stopped in front of him.

"Because I feel you" He whispered "I feel what you feel, and it would be wrong to leave now"

"Shut up. You don't know"

Potter shrugged and stopped walking.

"I didn't say that I know. I said I feel it. That's how we work" He replied easily. Draco almost chuckled at how stupid it all was. Potter looked at the cabinet, he didn't seem surprised. Draco felt this.

"How did you know I'd destroy it?"

"I believe in the good in people"

"God you are such a hero"

"I try"

They said nothing else. They _felt_. Draco glanced at the mirror, at its secrets that he then knew. He could still feel them, but his mind was ignoring them. He turned his back to them, as they turned their back to him.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" He wondered. Potter looked at him.

"I have a girlfriend? You really like to stay ahead of me"

"Ginger. Weasley"

"Oh her. No she's not my girlfriend"

"Do you often snog your not girlfriends?" Potter smiled and say down on one of the chairs.

"Yep. My favourite hobby" Draco rolled his eyes and Potter seemed fond "No really. She kissed me; I'm not that into her"

"You used to be"

"Yeah and I used to be human"

Draco nodded at that. Things do change. Things have changed, after all. Potter observed him curiously.

"Why all the questions, Draco?"

"I'm always surprised to find you here"

"You're more interesting"

"I prefer another word"

"Oh I do apologise, _Sir_. You are fabulous"

Draco nodded approvingly and sat on the chair next to him.

"That is much better"

Potter smiled at him and bent forward. He picked up a small piece of of wood, broken off from the cabinet. He reached out towards Draco's cold hand and opened it gently, laying the wood and that part of himself softly on his palm. Draco breathed in as he started trembling. His hand closed around Potter's and they could only look at each other for a moment, before their gaze turned to the ground. Their fingers slid between each other until they were entwined around the piece. It was, that night, the only place in the whole room that seemed warm.

 **Some might say this Chapter is a little stiff, and that there is not enough Drarry. I agree. But I do quite like this Chapter and I do believe it is important, so I hope you enjoyed it too! Thank you for all the support guys xxx**


	12. 24 March 1997

**Guest - Thank you very much! Yes you did see that right, I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **Kigen Dawn - Oh well it is Draco, he makes it all so hard ;)**

 **AnyankaEllie - Glad you liked it! Yeah it was about time haha oh finally a Contra Ginny too! :)**

 **Anon - I hope it doesn't disappoint you when you say that it is all metaphorical haha I called the story Animal I have become for Harry's physical animal and Draco's emotional animal, because everyone has one right? ;)**

 **Chapter Twelve : Monday 24th of March.**

"I hate being here again" Draco said as he pushed some cobwebs away. Next to him Potter dropped himself on the worn out couch.

"I really don't know what you're complaining about" He replied as he laid down "I think this place is fabulous"

Draco turned and plouffed next to him.

"You know, that sounds so gay"

"I'm the queen fairy"

"Please. _I_ am the queen. I am always superior"

Potter laughed at that and took his glasses off.

"Oh sorry, your _majesty_. I didn't want to steal your pedestal"

They remained in silence, waiting. They had come early to enjoy the atmosphere, apparently. Potter was falling asleep and Draco looked out of the smudgy window, out on the clouds. Draco felt the stings at the same time Potter had them; sympathy pains; or it was their bond, if he even believed in that. Out there the rain started forming.

"How long?" Draco asked. Potter didn't even crack an eye open.

"Soon" He said "Give it five minutes"

"Goody"

Draco felt even more fearful than he had previous times; he wasn't sure whether it was his own feelings amplified, or a reflection of Potter's emotions. They glanced at each other simultaneously, it was like they both knew.

"Do you take Wolfsbane?" Draco suddenly wondered, having remembered its existence not long before. Potter shrugged.

"Took it in the beginning but it didn't work that well. It stopped me from killing Remus and Bill but I still did crazy stuff. I don't want to remember all that" He sat up slowly and added "Took one today though"

"What for?"

"I don't feel like killing you. Or hurting you" He got and paced round the room "Plus it would get me in deep shit. Dumbledore made me swear to take it"

He stood by the window, leaning heavily against the sill. His shoulders hung low.

"You know when I was a kid, every full moon I'd sneak out of the house and sit on the grass looking at it. I'd steal some crisps from the kitchen" He told "I miss that. Not being on death row a week every month and being able to look at the moon without biting someone. I wish -"

"Hold your horses there fairy" Draco interjected, coming to stand next to him "I'm not God or Father Christmas, I don't listen to wishes"

"I'm surprised you even know who they are"

"Know your enemy"

They felt the pang at the same time; and through the constriction of both their hearts, they knew it was starting. They looked at each other, conveying good lucks. Draco nodded and moved out of the room, out of the firing squad.

The transformation went well, all things considered. It was the same as it had always been and this Draco was starting to handle; but there was a sickening feeling in his colonne when he realised that Potter would remember all this pain; that he had tried so hard to forget but for Draco's safety had forsaken.

The wolf rushed to the door to find Draco, there was a part of instinct left. It smelt the air for a sign of his presence; but this time there was no whining, no howling. He was hurt and alone, that much Draco could tell. In his bones he could feel what he felt, the transformation of his body. He shivered as he recognized that particular feeling, one he had felt for most of his life: hate. He heard a low growl, growing louder as claws ripped at furniture, at himself too. It was tearing him, testing him; and he was failing.

His hand was on the door, wondering and fearing. The more he listened and the more he thought of the mirror; thought of the soft touches as the beating went on. He bit his lip and listened some more; though the sounds fell on deaf ears; he didn't hear it, he could feel it and it was so much more painful. He was afraid, but he was also… something else. He couldn't name it, even if part of him already knew. His voice trembled as he whispered:

"Harry?" It was the first time he had said it and the word resonated in his mind. The steps ran towards him and the claws touched the door lightly. He was there, right by his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked and as whimper came the reply. He closed his eyes, knowing that Harry was somewhere in there. He breathed in.

"I'm coming in" He murmured and turned the handle. Before he could swing the door, the wolf ran away. When he took that first step into the room Harry was already hiding. He could still hear the breathing behind the sofa, as if he was afraid of being seen. If he was there, if his mind was still there, Draco could understand, and he was lost. He wanted to come closer to him, but he was still afraid of wolves. So he sat on the floor, like he had done to try and befriend a Fox when he was young. He had failed back then. So he waited, his legs folded and his hands in the floor.

"I used to hate the full moon" He started hesitantly "Father used to tell stories of werewolves, it scared me. Mum said it was beautiful but I never dared" He looked up through the window, where the moon shone brightly beyond the clouds "I suppose it is quite nice"

He heard the claws clicking against the floorboards and willed Harry to come closer, end both their suffering.

"I'm not scared of you, you know" He added "You're still just a fairy under your wolf's skin"

There was no reaction, but he supposed that Harry was smiling on the inside, because he is of course funny. There were things he wanted to say, things he needed to say, but the words were stuck in his throat. He didn't even know how to start, so he just waited. There was a growl behind him and he didn't dare to look.

"Stop hurting yourself, you fool" He said "I can feel it when you do and there is no point"

There was another growl and he smiled. It was like having a conversation, and he didn't feel so scared anymore. After a moment he heard the floor crack beneath the Wolf's weight and he froze. Soon he felt a wet nose touch his hand and he breathed in. They both seemed afraid to face this. Finally he turned round and looked at him.

He was not a wolf and not a human. Not nothing in between. Draco swallowed and tried hard not to run. Harry was on four legs, his back bent over his long ears, laid back against his head. He had long claws that he couldn't retract attached to huge paws. He had a sweeping thin tail that was between his legs as he crawled closer. His entire body was covered in a thin layer of grey fur that seemed translucide in parts. Round his upper arm was an open wound the size of a fist, it was seeping blood onto the floor.

Draco looked him in the eyes and they seemed just the same. They lost their spark but were still distinctly green. For a moment he wondered if Potter's vision was bad. He breathed heavily and finally said:

"Hi" Harry crawled closer, pushing his nose further into Draco's hand. The latter lifted his palm and caressed his fur slowly. It was then with confidence that Harry moved closer, sneaking his head atop of Draco's knees. Draco allowed him to, continuing to touch him lightly. They sat like that. Sometimes Harry would twitch or whimper and Draco would pinch him to tell him to _man_ up. Draco said nothing, he watched the moon as it were away from the window. Time passed by so quickly, soon Harry was crying on his lap and he stood up, pushing Draco away by his snout. Draco felt his fear in his bones and in his eyes. He would tell himself later that it was only instinct. In the rush he bent down and laid his lips gently atop Harry's head before he ran out of the room.

It wasn't until he was back in the cold that he realised what he had just done. It took him by surprise, and especially by choc. It was like everything he had tried so hard to hide, everything he had succeeded in doing, was now gone. He had lost it all and the sheer intensity of it was enough to set him running. Right back to where he started.

"""""""""""

He ran into the Slytherin common room, straight to his bed. His thoughts were jumbled up. No. They weren't. He knew exactly what he was feeling, and it wasn't pretty. He buried his face in his cushion, sending curse after curse. His pillow was the chalice taking in his tears and everything else he could offer. His curtain was drawn and he felt the mattress dip as someone say by his side.

"Hey, pea brain" Someone whispered "Are you okay?"

Draco recognized the voice at once.

"Why are you here Blaise?" He returned.

"You seem upset. I've almost come when you were upset"

"Cum being the operative word"

"Not my fault I needed sex after dealing with you"

"Admit you are hopelessly attracted to me"

Blaise laughed and drew the curtain around them, sitting crossed legged on the bed with a silencing charm; like old times. Draco realised that he may have missed that.

"So. What's really up?" Blaise continued. Draco sat up, thankful for a chance at this again. He wiped the tear from the corner of his eye.

"It's Potter" He replied, knowing that he could tell Blaise.

"It's your huge everlasting crush on him?" He wondered with a cocky look.

"I've already told you. Potter's not a crush, he's a crash"

"Oh yeah I remember the fall" He stole a pillow behind Draco's head "So what happened?"

Draco wanted to say, but this wasn't his secret to tell. Were it his own he would speak but he does not kiss and tell. _Oh damn he had kissed, hadn't he?_ He shook his head.

"We're hanging out and it's doing my head in" He sighed "We're… with of friends I guess, if-"

"If you believed in friends"

"Right. And I went to the mirror. It hasn't changed, in all these years"

"You're still the same stuck up prat you were"

Draco sent him a menacing look.

"Careful there sunshine or you're sleeping on the couch" He laid his head down "But there are more pressing matters and I don't want any comment from you"

"Quiet as a grave"

Draco breathed in and looked him in the eye, warning him to remain silent.

"How did you change sides?"

Blaise smiled at him with a knowing look. Draco felt tired that all these people knew it before him.

"""""""""

As he laid down by himself that night, he thought of it all. The letter was sent and the deed was done, all of them. He could hit himself as he remembered the wolf, the respect he had felt for Harry and the comprehension when he was hiding. He remembered the soft stolen touched, the softness they had showed each other. The kiss. Even if it was only on the head, it was too intimate to be anything else. This is what he had feared when starting this thing with Harry. Stupid Harry.

""""""""""

They met the next day in the hospital wing, because Draco knew he would be there and he couldn't stay away. Harry never mentioned that he had left so soon, he just seemed relieved to see him.

"Oh so you did survive" He said "I was afraid I had eaten you"

Draco sat next to him on the bed.

"Nah not me. I am too dangerous" Harry smiled.

"So what did you think? Ugly?"

"Well grey isn't your colour honestly. But I've seen you in worse" Draco smiled too and looked at him "So how are you?"

"Oh please ask me again, I don't think I'll ever hear it again"

"Shut up Potter"

Harry laughed and held his abdomen where it hurt.

"I thought I was Harry now?"

"That was a spur of the moment thing. So answer the question"

"I'm okay. Tired but okay" He winked at him "You probably saved my arse, your turn to be a hero"

"Hero is not my colour"

"True"

Harry put his head to rest with a heavy sigh, proving the tiredness he mentioned. He looked like he was ready to fall. His hand crop up and hit Draco's knee. It searched and found Draco's fingers, entwining them together. He ignored it, despite gripping back.

"I have something to tell you" Draco finally added.

"You're actually a woman?"

"No"

"Shame"

Draco raised a curious eyebrow at that.

"I'll ignor that"

Harry passed his thumb sweetly over his knuckles in encouragement.

"Go on then majesty. Tell me"

"I switched sides"

Harry suddenly sat up, nearly pushing Draco off the bed in his new found energy.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"No not really. I thought it would cheer you up"

"Come on Dray"

"Yes really. I sent a letter to Dumbledore this morning"

A brilliant grin appeared on Harry's features and he moved forward, grabbing Draco harshly into a forced hug.

"Oh I am so relieved" He breathed, Draco put his own arms around him "I couldn't stand it anymore"

He held him close, murmuring:

"You fool Potter"

"Yeah I love you too"

Draco froze at the words, said so clearly in jest. He had wanted to hear it, so long since. He closed his eyes on Harry's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. Thinking in his pained self:

 _Yeah I love you for real._

 **Sorry it's maybe a little late! I had a paper in which I write my ideas, this chapter was meant to be a lot longer but I lost the paper so I had to go by memory… hope you like it anyway!**


	13. 26 March 1997

**Kigen Dawn - They are bonding, slowly, like any relationship does I suppose ;)**

 **Guest - You saying that it's unexpected is actually a great compliment. A story shouldn't be expected so I am glad that you liked it!**

 **Go2sleep - You're an angel, thank you! ;)**

 **AnyankaEllie - Yeah I actually prefer it, it flows better I guess! This chapter might be less good as far as interaction goes, but it's the ways it is. Hope you like it still!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Wednesday 26th of March.**

"Cry and whine, then you're in" Blaise said early that evening. Draco grabbed his robe.

"Ah fake tears, your best ever performance"

"I didn't actually. Pansy did that, worked a treat though"

"Ok, so not fake tears then"

He felt slightly anxious. He knew, at least he suspected, that it would be okay. He was going to see the headmaster, and as his people before him, he would be accepted; but he is more of an enemy than Pansy and Blaise had been. Plus his father is still the Dark right hand. Nevertheless he would not cry, he is still himself.

"There won't be a problem will there?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged.

"You won't become liked or anything Dray. You'll still be the enemy, just protected"

"Oh what bliss"

"Once Slytherin Prince, always a Prince"

""""""""

He was being transported down from Dumbledore's office by the eagle when it dawned on him. He had been accepted into protection on "parole", his every step was monitored and at the first sign of a faux pas he would be sent out of his new allegiance. But that wasn't it. Two days ago, the twenty fourth of March, while he was half transforming, while the full moon shone above the shrieking shack, his time was up. _Three weeks and then she dies._ It was now three weeks and two days. By all accounts she was already dead.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs with a blank look. Inside he was falling.

"Hey" Harry said, walking towards him with a smile, hitting him calmly on the shoulder "So you're one of us then?"

"She's dead" Draco answered, looking at the floor. Harry frowned and put a hand on his arm.

"What? Who? What are on about?"

"My mother" Draco whispered "The Dark Lord gave me three weeks to fix the cabinet, or else she dies"

And then the crash. The bits inside of him that were falling had hit the ground; and they broke harshly. Something in his mind just wasn't where it should have been. His eyes welled up for the first time.

"I've sentenced her to die" He continued "I couldn't make up my _fucking_ mind and now she's gone!"

Oh he felt it in his bones. He had thrown her in front of the firing squad in his stead, saved his own bacon; like any true Slytherin and as well as any Malfoy. He continued ranting, _it's my fault it's my fault_ , _she's dead_. Suddenly a pair of arms circled round his waist and held him close.

"Draco stop" Harry soothed "Stop this, she's not dead"

"You don't know the Dark Lord then" He held onto Harry for dear life, burying his guilty face in his neck "He probably tortured her"

Harry touched his hair gently and added:

"Shh now calm down and listen to me" He looked him in the eyes "Your mother is fine, she's in hiding"

"What?"

"I contacted her a few weeks ago; the moment you broke the cabinet I sent her a secret address where she would be safe"

Draco frowned, moving out of the embrace. His eyes had dried.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's with the Order"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She made me swear not too. She said that it's safer for you to know as little as possible"

Draco absorbed this. She was in hiding, sent away into enemy lines like him, but definitely _alive._ He retook his usual pose, and looked at Harry. His lips wanted to smile but he wouldn't allow them the pleasure. He cleared his throat.

"Well. Thank you Potter" He said and then showed him his best menacing look "But if you breathe one word of this to a living or dead soul, I will kill you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, _Sir_ "

Draco nodded and they started walking to the great hall. Harry stood by his side.

"So? You didn't tell me how it went" He insisted.

"I presented my case, fairly and squarely; and he accepted to protect me on condition that I prove my worth, so to speak. He also said something about a guardian, but I didn't listen to that"

"Oh yeah that'll be me"

"I beg your person?"

"I'm your guardian. It really doesn't mean a thing; but it was either me or a teacher. Consider yourself lucky, you've got _the_ Harry Potter"

"Gee I feel so privileged"

Harry laughed and touched his hand in passing. Draco shivered at the touch. He did want to ask but he was afraid of the answer; that it wouldn't be what he wanted. He never did well on what he doesn't want.

""""""""""""

As he arrived for his tea the next morning, he noticed upon opening the doors to the great hall, that everyone, or almost everyone, was acting odd. He was going to ignore those stupid pupils but he was stopped before he could even set foot inside. Harry was quickly by his side, he took Draco's arm and pulled him back.

"Out out, now" He said and yanked him with him. Draco looked with longing to the food before turning and heading outside, to wherever Harry was taking him.

"We're taking a walk" He ordered, throwing a warming charm on them both. Draco followed with a sigh.

"Not that I'm not very fond of walks Potter, but why when I am about to enjoy my breakfast?"

"You're getting a gut, you shouldn't eat so much"

"I need my morning tea Potter"

"You're an addict, I'm doing you a favour"

"Bitch"

Draco glanced sideways and looked at Harry. He was tense and he had a twitch on his face and a frown over his eyes. Draco figured that the _thinking look_ didn't suit him, at all.

"What's the matter Potter? You'll get wrinkles"

"Have you seen the morning paper?"

"Potter. I haven't even had my _tea_ what makes you think I've seen the papers?"

They stopped in front of the lake and Potter bent down to grab a stone. He threw it, too heavily for it to ricochet.

"They know" He started "That bitch of a Squeeter found out and she wrote it: _The boy who howled_ as you once said"

"I did warn you I'd go to see her" It did make him smile "How did she find out anyway?"

"She's an illegal animagus" He threw another stone "A beetle, we found out two years ago"

There was a pause as it sunk in. So everyone was now aware of Potter's condition. He took a new stone but stopped before throwing it.

"Oh and I have to warn you" He said "They blame you"

"For what? They think I bit you?"

"Something like that. They think you tricked me and then led me to Greyback or something"

"Oh yeah that's why you hang out with me; you just love being tricked"

"They lack some common sense" He glanced at Draco from beneath his glasses "You're my mate; but they don't need to know that"

Draco nodded slowly. _Mate_. So it was true, and it had been true all along.

"One day you are going to explain what that means exactly" He added, shaking only a little.

"We can find out"

"No. I hate finding it, it's not rational. You explain"

"Me explain" He laughed "Apparently it means we're compatible or some shit, best match there is. A bit like Veelas I guess"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, looking at him curiously.

"Veelas transform into bird like creature whenever their mate's in danger; and they die or go mad without them. Please tell me we are not that kind of mates"

"Oh yes we are. Walk away from me and you'll see, you'll pine away"

"Oh what bliss. A life of Potter. We are not getting married I'm telling you know"

"Damn… just when I arranged it" Harry looked him in the eye and started laughing, giving him a good shove.

"No I'm kidding. We won't die or nothing. I just think that you're, technically, the best person to be my friend"

And there it was: _friend_. Everything that Draco knew they were, and everything he hoped they would surpass. He nodded.

"So people hate me now then?" He asked.

"They already do"

"Correction: so people will hate me even more"

"So?"

Draco shrugged with a vague smile. He was right. He was protected now anyway; succeeded in all his endeavours. He had Blaise back, his mother was alive and he had the guy.

He was going to add something when suddenly a bomb was thrown on his arm, it burned him deep inside and he groaned. It felt like knifes carving into his skin, it took his breath away. Harry grabbed him by the elbow.

"Draco? What's up?"

Draco rolled his sleeve up and it was laid bare for all to see. The mark was burning, firing. It was tainted black and turned Draco's skin scarlet. Harry looked, as if he was shocked to see it for the first time. Draco breathed.

"He's calling me" He whimpered

"He's calling"

He bit harshly on the side of his cheek and closed his eyes. Harry held him.

"What can I do?" He asked panicked. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing, it has to pass"

"Let's go to Dumbledore! Or Madam Pomfrey!"

"No… he'll stop, he'll stop" The pain was starting to spread to the rest of his body, it didn't just hurt anymore. It was stealing him away. He fell to the side onto Harry and whispered in a haze:

"Get Snape… he'll know"

"I can't leave you"

"Just g-" He felt dizzy and stopped. The world seemed blurry around him, as if he lost Harry's glasses. He held onto his shoulder but his hands were clammy. He whispered:

"He.. won't… stop" It was like taking a Cruciatus for too long. The pain fades into oblivion but never leaves alone. He fell down and down. Into something once more.

"""""""""

His eyes opened slowly to the light; a headache was already upon him. He inhaled cautiously and turned to see Harry next to him. He groaned.

"Do I really have to see your face first thing when I wake up? It's depressing" Harry smiled.

"I'm relieved to see you're alright"

Draco stretched and sat up. Correction: seeing the hospital wing is more depressing.

"Did you get Snape?" He wondered.

"Yeah I did. He left not so long ago"

"Verdict"

Harry leaned on the bed with one elbow and looked down.

"Well it's bad news I'm afraid" He said solemnly "Your arm will have to be amputated"

"Okay and for real?" Harry laughed.

"Oh you're no fun. He said that it's much like my connection with him, just one way"

"Which means?"

"Legilimens. A very strong one and the dark mark just acts as a physical reminder or sort. He said that you need to learn Occlumens"

"Oh wonderful. So I'm now hated for having bitten you, called by the Dark Lord, and I have to block my mind; and all this before tea"

Harry smiled and took a cup from the nightstand, giving it to Draco. The latter took it gratefully and smelt it with pleasure.

"Oh you _are_ a hero" And he drank it. Draco finished it silently and laid the cup down. He saw Harry's hand on the duvet, somehow he had gotten used to it being close to him. So he took it. It was a thank you and it felt odd for him to say it, in any form. They looked each other in the eye, deep inside. Harry opened his mouth.

"Draco I-" The door opened and Harry turned away, taking his hand with him. Draco missed him and felt his breath taken from him; but he pretended otherwise and looked at Snape.

"It was about time" He said. Snape rolled his eyes and joined him.

"You are lucky I'm here at all"

And he stayed for the following hour.

Harry stayed too. He listened, he thought, he paced, but he stayed. Draco tried to get Snape to leave as soon as possible, but there were too many things that he had to know. Snape told him of fourth year, when he was called into the Death Eater's meeting but didn't go. He explained that the mark never truly leaves while the maker is still alive. Draco can, and will, be called and there is nothing to do about that. The only thing he can do is block his mind as much as he can to limit the access to the Dark Lord; but he couldn't think of anything at the moment, not of Him, not of the mark etched into his skin and burning black, not of the pain he would feel in the times to come. Every time he turned he saw Harry, and he wanted to hear the end because it felt like something.

When Snape finally left, Harry was back by his side.

"What were you going to say?" Draco asked when he sat down. Harry shrugged.

"Can't remember now. Mustn't have been very important"

They glanced at each other, and they both knew the lie; but neither could say anything about it, and it just had to stay where it was. Or where it had never been.

 **Hey guys! I am sorry this chapter is shorter and not really that good… It's not structured enough; but I had to find a moment to introduce Draco's mum. And I wanted to 'isolate' them more, to show that their bond is more important than all the other stuff I guess. It is reaching it's end, I hope you like it!**


	14. 14 April 1997

**Guest - I hadn't actually thought of Snape… so I'm real glad you mentioned him because he made his way into the chapter a little ;) though I won't consider his unbreakable vow because I am truly no good at "veering" in another direction than the centre couple so to speak… ^^**

 **Arim0 - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Hope the update was fast enough for you ;)**

 **AnyankaEllie - Yes I had wanted to put her in the previous chapter but I actually forgot… so that's the way she came in the 13th haha oh yes cold feet all round!**

 **Kigen Dawn - Oh well you know Harry :) goody two shoes, if he promises something then he does!**

 **Chapter Fourteen : Monday 14th of April 1997**

Things had become usual. The situation was stable, albeit not ideal; but it brought a semblance of normality that Draco had longed for through the entire year. Things were predictable, and for once, it was nice.

People avoided him like the plague, probably fearing that he'll kill them or poison them or turn them in. Squeeter had, in beetle form probably, found out of his change of allegiance, so of course she told everybody that he was indeed amongst the Dark followers, and probably still was. Draco didn't care much. He knew where and who he was, and he had never been one to care. He spent his time with Blaise once more; sitting around reading letters in the common room; Draco just listened. He spoke to Pansy every now and again; but her previous absence had made it all the more clear how annoying she was. And then there was Harry. There had been no more touches between them, except the odd shoulder bump and hand shake. They studied a lot for the coming owls, they talked of not too important stuff; speaking of the future without mentioning the unmentionable.

As for him, Harry, things were getting usual, far from where he used to be. People feared him as they fear the unknown. They don't know of werewolves and other than a distinct fascination for the creature, they still consider it to be a beast. Some people, more experienced ones we could say, had come to say him, giving their _condolences_ as if he had died. The Slytherins feared him too, and retaliated in the only way they know: they mocked him endlessly. Seeing his grievance no doubt, found the golden trio reformed yet slightly damaged. Granger, who has never really left, came back, bringing a Weasel with his tails between his legs and a grunted _Sorry_. So Draco had been told. This was considered as the Silver lining.

Things were like that now. Every so often something "different" would happen and they'd be thrown; just for a bit. Draco had been attacked, once, that was new. Harry had a new fan who seemed fond of his _bad boy_ status. Carine her name was, probably, and she will keep touching Harry's arm. _Oh what muscles_. Draco had felt too, and he'd have to disagree. All this may be out of the ordinary, but it is never ground-breaking enough to make a difference.

So when a sealed parchment from the ministry arrived early that morning, if felt like something might just change. He was outside eating with breakfast with Harry in the courtyard. He opened it while hiding its content.

 _I, Lucius Malfoy, do hereby declare that my son, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, is to be removed from my will. He will receive nothing. He is no longer to use the Malfoy name or to take any claim on Malfoy properties._

He stopped reading the legal matters and folded it. He breathed and looked at the sun shining above them.

"Oh well" He said "I'm a black now"

"But you're white" Harry replied automatically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"No I am _a_ black, you douchebag, I know I'm white"

"Ok you lost me. How do you mean you're a black?"

"Oh I've just been disinherited. I am no longer a Malfoy. Logical move now would be to take my mother's name. Thus I am a Black" He stopped for a moment to think "Oh Merlin we're related. I had never really noticed"

"Related?"

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy - Narcissa Black - Bellatrix Black - Sirius Black - Harry Potter. We're all related"

"That's … great"

"Lets never talk of this again"

"Agreed"

"""""""""""

Snape looked at Draco with fatigue. He had come to see his professor over the course of the day to tell him of the news; of course he already knew.

"You have put me in a difficult position" His godfather told him "As you and your mother left, my loyalty is being disreputed"

"But you're not loyal"

"That is neither here nor there. I see Potter's thickness had rubbed off on you" He sighed "Fact remains that the Dark Lord no longer let's me be informed"

"Lick his boots. Usually works"

"If you are going to tell nonsense Draco you may leave"

"Posh"

Snape got up and turned in his office, looking over his stock aimlessly. His hair moved not because of the grease but his cloak swished as he turned.

"There is more" He added "And I should not tell you during your parole, or any other time; but you might be useful"

"About what?"

Snape scanned the room for any stray ears and locked the door, putting a silencing spell around them. He sat down behind his desk and bottles.

"The Dark Lord is gaining power" He said "His followers are increasing every day"

"And?"

" _And_ , he has plans to attack the school before the year is out"

"School year or 1997?"

"1997; I do believe he will attempt the takeover during the first month of your seventh year. Of course he was planning to take the school this week but you broke the cabinet"

"Don't sound so disappointed"

"I applaud your choice"

Draco thought of it. September then. That means that they have but five months left to overpower him. Damn.

"Severus" Draco started "In what might I be useful?"

"You know Malfoy Manor better than anyone else. You have Malfoy blood and you can pass the wards should it be needed"

"So.. an infiltrator then?"

"If needed"

Draco nodded and got up.

"I have got to go Severus"

"You can come again at any time"

"Thanks"

He left light headed, because he couldn't think of anything. It hadn't sunk in yet. How could it? He had been working on the cabinet for months, he had been threatened regularly, but it had all been very far away. He stopped on a corner of the hall and looked at his mark. But it was real, and he was part of it. He was useful, but not if the signal remained upon his skin. He is seen and known. A risk.

"""""""""""

It was a cold night for mid April. The clouds were Gray above the tables in the great Hall, raindrops fell without touching anyone; but it was almost like they left a cold trail in their wake. The food was warm but had long since lost it's winter luster. Blaise prodded Draco in the ribs.

"What's up Princess? You on a diet again?"

"I'm just not very hungry" War was coming, and faster than any one of them could realise. He looked around at the smiles and cheerful glee on the students faces, blissful in their innocence. He figured he should celebrated the fake peace they are at now, as if the morning paper had not noted of yet another murder. They all pretended not to know. Well Draco knew, and he was fairly certain that there was at least one person on his side; and if he wasn't then he was going to be. He folded a note and charmed it to the Gryffindor table.

 _Meet me after dinner by the stones?_

 _Ps: don't forget a warming spell, you'll get ill._

It reached Harry who looked up and nodded with a smile in his direction. Blaise chuckled.

"Meeting your boyfriend? _Again_ "

"Shut up Blaise" He laughed some more.

Draco didn't stay for dinner but took his cold self down the common room to grab his cloak. He saw from the corner of his eye a gang of five Slytherins in the corner; back a few weeks he would have leaded them on the path to greatness, now it merely felt exhausting. He dragged his body out to the stones. It had become one of their usuals, the circle of large rocks, precisely where Granger had hit him on the road to Hagrid's. Potter was not there yet, Draco was alone. Alone with his thought and they were not amusing. Thoughts of fire and pain plagued him; thought of that _creature_ that just wouldn't die. Thoughts of wolves.

"Hey Dray" The wolf called behind him.

"Good evening"

"Gee did you miss me that much to drag me out here? It's freezing"

"Yes, a whole afternoon is too long too bear"

"Sweet"

Harry was indeed shivering underneath his mantel so Draco got his wand out.

"I did tell you to use a warming spell"

"I thought my fur would be enough"

"You haven't got any"

"At the moment, no"

"Proves my point"

"Shut up"

They smiled and Harry linked their arms together, as he does when he's cold.

"So, what did you want to see me for? I'm not buying the _I missed you_ story"

"No it's more important than that"

"What?"

Draco started walking and Harry stayed by his side.

"I went to see Severus today. You know he's a spy right?" Harry nodded "Anyway he told me, in confidence, that things are speeding up on the dark side"

Harry remained fairly silent.

"In what way?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Apparently his followers are growing. He's getting stronger. And…"

"And what?"

"He's planning an attack on the school, probably in September"

Harry just nodded. He didn't seem shocked, angry or upset. He seemed normal, unfazed. As if this type of news was usual for him; it probably is. They walked on.

"I already knew, I must admit" He said "I am in his mind you know. Plus I'm part of the order. I knew of his plans for the cabinet before I found out it was you. He's getting stronger"

"And, _hero_? What are you doing against it?"

"I'm killing him, bit by bit. Well not yet but I'm going to"

"Okay. Again"

He smiled and they stopped walking to sit on the nearest bench.

"Ever heard of Horcruxes?"

"Potter. I am a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. I am familiar with the Dark Arts"

"I won't go into that" He chuckled "Anyway. Voldemort has got a couple"

"Hang on" Draco turned towards Harry "What do you mean a couple?"

"Seven. He's got seven. Dumbledore told me some time ago"

"You have got to be kidding. Seven? That's huge!"

"Tell me about it. Bastard had to make it big"

"And you are destroying them? What you've got them all stacked on your mantle?"

"Oh no it wouldn't be fun. You want the full story?"

"Every detail"

Harry breathed in and put his arms behind his back on the bench, one laid behind Draco's back.

"So when he was a kid he learnt about Horcruxes and stuff, he wanted to be immortal I guess. I don't why but he wanted to make seven, so he did. In second year I came across his diary and without going into detail I destroyed it, and only just found out that it was a Horcruxe. So that's the story of the first one. Dumbledore found the second one, his grandmother's necklace. The other five are.. still fairly unknown. We think they have something to do with the four houses, because he seems that kind of guy"

"And the last one?"

"I'm still working on that. See, and this is confidential, Dumbledore is ill and he asked me to do the hunt. Shame about my last year"

"How do you mean?"

Harry turned to him, plunging his gaze in Draco's eyes.

"I'm leaving school Draco. This summer already. I finish exams and then I go away. I have to find these Horcruxes or it will never be over"

"So… after june, you won't be coming back?"

"No"

"And you might die?"

"I might. But it has to be done"

"Granger and Weasley going?"

"No I haven't told them. You're the only one that knows"

"So can I come?" He smiled.

"Yeah I can just imagine you with your bath towels and clean nails hiking in the woods. Princess of the trees"

Draco got up and stood in front of him, determined and with crossed arms.

"No Potter" He said "I'm serious"

He was starting to feel anxious. That whole situation, that had seemed far away, was breathing down his neck. He hardly knew where his courage came from, not from his blood certainly. He waited and watched. This was it. His making or his remaining. Harry got up with a sigh and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Draco" He whispered "I can't take you with me. You nor anyone else. I'm surprised you'd go so far to be with me but it's too dangerous. And it isn't some game, it's real. You can't just get started and break it halfway like you did with the cabinet. It's do or don't with this. I can't risk your life like that"

"Look at it from a practical point of view" His voice started shaking "Not only do I know the ways and means of the Dark side, I am also smart enough to kick your thick ass when you are about to do something stupid. And, let me add, not only am I am asset to you, you _need_ me. What will you do during the full moons? Shut up and hope for the best? Far from your _mate_? At least I can prevent some of that"

Harry looked him deep in the eye with something akin to understanding and pain. He breathed deeply and looked away for a moment.

"I get what you say Draco" He said "But I'd rather die every full moon then put your life at risk"

That stopped Draco cold. He replayed the words a single time. Hearing it being said just made it all the more clear how much he really loves him; and made their conversation all the more painful to understand. He feared Harry's departure, the end of the year and perhaps the end of time. It felt like he would never see him again; that tomorrow never comes. So it happened.

Suddenly their lips were touching and Draco had his fingers buried deep into Harry's hair. He clung to him for dear life and Harry conveyed his shock motionlessly. It burned him within and he opened his mouth to breathe, to run away; but then arms wrapped themselves firmly around his waist and he was pulled flush against Harry's chest. Their lips parted and soon it was a kiss. They held on, nibbling at each other's lips and scared of letting go. Nails dug into their skin in a plea. _Stay._ But Draco felt the skin of Harry's hand on his side and reality returned, stinging him.

It was real and it had happened. _How could he have been so stupid?!_ He let go and turned, running away as fast as he knows how.

"Draco wait!" Harry called behind him but he was becoming that animal again, and this is the full moon that kills him, over and over. And he will not put Harry's life at risk.


	15. 16 April 1997

**AnyankaEllie - Haha yes a kiss! It's the last chapter, I hope you like it ;)**

 **Tay Elouise - You are quite right! I should have checked, thank you for mentioning it!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Wednesday 16 April 1997.**

"Draco. You have to come out sometime or another" Blaise said, laughing at himself "Well obviously you made your coming out the other day"

"Not finding that funny Blaise" Draco replied from the bathroom.

He hadn't left his room since the accident, he was mortified and too ashamed to leave. He had called in sick the previous day; and it wasn't a lie. He had replayed the scene at least once an hour, and he had to run to the toilet every time. He could hardly remember it exactly; he could only remember how it felt.

He had been with men before, he had kissed before - amongst other things - but it had never been liked that. He had never truly liked them; he had never loved them. He remembered the feeling of being held, of heat and strength. He had never felt so weak. He passed some water over his face with a sigh.

He came out of the bathroom and Blaise stopped to look at him.

"You look like shit. That is to say even more than yesterday"

"I can't go, Blaise"

"Bullshit. You've already missed yesterday, plus you've missed half of the year already"

"We've got Herbology. With the Gryffindors"

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed his textbooks.

"So what? He'll probably pretend nothing happened" They looked at each other for a moment "But you don't want him too, right?"

"Oh fuck I don't know!" He interjected as he fell on his bed "I just don't fucking know. It depends on how it would make him act"

"So if he takes you into his strong arms and snogs you" He sat down next to Draco "Then it's okay. But if he's going to tell you that _he likes you like a brother_ then it's never happened?"

"Yeah… basically"

"Well go out and have a look"

"No"

Blaise blowed and got up.

"Well stay then. I'm off" He ruffled Draco's hair "For what it's worth, I think he might really like you too"

"Firstly no it is not worth anything. Secondly it's not a fucking fairy tail"

"Let yourself be rescued for once"

"Shut up"

Blaise left with a laugh. Draco didn't. He just let time pass; he didn't get sick, he was nothing. It wasn't like he had just been dumped, Draco had often been nothing in his time; but it was different. He had never lost anything before; he had never truly had anything. He felt stupid, for having done _that_ , and for acting this way. As if it would make a difference. He fell asleep with his tired bones and weary dreams.

Tap tap tap to the window woke him up gently. He recognized her at once. Plumage as white as snow and eyes as dark as the night. Hedwig. Suddenly his heart was racing again, and he was no longer nothing. He wanted to ignore it but he simply couldn't. It was a simple piece of parchment, ripped off from a bigger one. Hedwig didn't stay, it was as if she was upset. Draco felt no pity for her. He read it quickly.

 _Hey Princess, Are you dead?_

 _No seriously are you okay? It's not like you to miss two days of class (And Herbology is boring without you). Don't make me come and get you._

 _Harry,_

 _Ps: It's all fine between us._

Part of him wanted to smile; and the other knew Blaise was right, and he wanted Harry to acknowledge what had happened and to reciprocate. Apparently he wasn't going too; and that cause was lost. Harry forgets and Draco remembers. Just like a full moon, but during the day.

"""""""""""

He decided to go to the classes of the afternoon, face the demon, or the wolf. They did have a class together, and Draco was going to go in there, own the place and pretend it had never happened. Failing that, he was going to pretend that it wasn't important. He got into history of Magic, found Blaise and Pansy; but he especially found Harry. And as soon as their eyes met a smile came upon his face. It made Draco want to kiss him, unfortunately. He went to sit next to him and Harry tapped his shoulder proudly.

"So you are _not_ dead. Hell of a relief!" He said. Draco shrugged.

"I didn't feel well. But it was better after lunch"

"Sure" They waited a moment, just long enough to see Professor Binns enter through the blackboard. Harry moved closer to him and whispered "About the other day"

"That was nothing" Draco immediately interrupted "Shock"

"Do you usually snog people when you're shocked?"

"It may have happened once or twice" He replied with trembling lips, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Right"

Professor Binns started his class and they said nothing more. Normally they would be chattering away to pass the time, but it felt like anything they would say at that point would only tear apart the feeble string upon which they walked. Harry turned towards Granger and Draco made eye contact with Blaise. Like everyone knew then. Sometimes he caught the movement from the corner of his eye and he knew Harry was looking at him, but he never looked back. It felt heavy, they felt heavy.

"Oh my Merlin" Harry whispered by his ear "I think the Professor just ate a pork pie, look you can see it through him"

Draco smiled, as it had always been a joke between them and they finally did start talking. They remained at safe distance so that Draco wouldn't jump him. It was odd and awkward but Draco realised idly that they had spent the last six years screwing their relation up, and they were still standing. They'd make it through that.

As class finished that left with a full head and an empty parchment. They walked together to the great Hall for dinner, not talking but the silence was almost as it was. As they opened the doors and said their _See yas_ they noticed that everyone was staring at them, _again_ _._ Surely by then they were used to the Werewolf situation amongst all the rest. This was new, and it was them once more. Harry raised an eyebrow and murmured:

"I haven't transformed or anything have you?"

"No you're just ugly"

"Thanks"

They went to their respective seats and their respective houses stared. He sat by Blaise and was ready to choose his breakfast. He heard the whispers around him and frankly the sounds were annoying.

"Blaise?" He called "Did someone spell my hair away?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"Well…"

Draco looked up and peered across the room. People hid from his gaze as he found Harry's, who was as perplexed. Then people started talking, louder.

"Blaise. Tell me now"

"Someone saw you"

"Doing what?"

"Snogging Potter" He whispered. Draco froze and he observed more closely. As he did he noticed the look of pride on some of the Slytherins, disgusted gazes from many and jealous furious looks from others. It felt like they were all turned towards him; as if he was an animal trapped in a cage. He felt hot, and heavy. And sick once more. They spoke louder and sometimes he could hear some words. _Death Eater, gay, convert, suck, werewolf, power_.

"I-" He started "I'm going"

He got up from his spot with a hand on his stomach. He felt the food he hadn't eaten come up through his body and ran. As soon as he had arrived he knew he couldn't stay and he ran right outside. He took the stairs, taking a break to breathe.

"Draco wait!" Harry called behind him and jumped up the stairs to join him. Just hearing him made Draco's blood rush to his ears.

"So now it matters that I'm gay?!" He bellowed "I've spent four years here screwing every gay and sexually confused guy around and _now_ it fucking matters?!"

"Don't pay too much attention to them they're idiots"

Draco turned to him.

"How could I not? How could _you_ not?"

"I'm used to bitching"

They looked at each other closely, and they both knew what they had to talk about in that instant.

"So it doesn't matter to you?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"No it doesn't" He replied walking the remaining step up to him.

"Why?"

"Well-"

"No" He interrupted "You know what? I don't even want to know"

"Dray, wait up"

"No! Just… _fuck you_ "

He walked away back to the common room and left Harry down the stairs. They seemed to be doing that a lot. He didn't try to follow, he didn't call. It felt like he was letting him go, and Draco now felt he did right by not letting him finish. It would have destroyed them. If they weren't broken already.

""""""""""

It was cold. The giant squid seemed lonely, but accepting of that fact. He didn't have a choice and Merlin how Draco wanted that back. He'd had a taste of life with an ally; his unease on the subject had made him take advantages. He wrapped himself up in a blanket on the couch overlooking the lake. He laid his head on the side. But he wouldn't cry, so he didn't. It had been hours. Everyone had passed by him without a word on their way to bed. Blaise sat next to him for about an hour, reading a book. Pansy kissed his cheek and thankfully stayed silent. They were loyal enough. They said nothing and wisely enough. Soon it was coming to midnight and he was alone, with the giant squid. He just stayed there waiting for something to happen.

The door slid open and Draco knew just by the feeling on his chest who it was.

"Harry" He murmured "What are you doing here?"

He didn't move as Harry came closer and sat on the side, just above his head.

"You called me Harry"

"Answer the question"

"I had to make sure you didn't hang yourself"

"Getting there. How did you even get in?"

"I know the password. I stalked you once"

"Doesn't surprise me"

He got up and stood in front of the window.

"Though I've never seen the Squid from so close" He said "He looks lonely. Like you"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are. You don't let anyone in; and the moment anyone does it scares the shit out of you and you run"

"Did you figure that out by yourself?"

"Took me some time but I got there"

Draco sat up but remained underneath his blanket as he looked at him.

"Seriously Harry. What are you still doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Bed. Kitchen. Tree. Room. Anywhere"

"Nah there's nothing there"

"Well there isn't anything here either so just go away"

"Dray-"

"Don't. Do not call me like that. We're not friends"

"No I guess we're not. We never were"

Draco trembled and his body fell back onto the couch. It hurt to know. He was a charity case, a way to pass the time. Harry walked back to him.

"We're not friends Draco" He said, kneeling in front of him "We're mates"

He looked up and saw nothing but truth in his eyes. What kind of mates? They couldn't even stand to be near each other without things becoming like _this_. Potter had invented it for some reason. Perhaps because he needed someone who wouldn't feel any pity, or because he wanted someone who would be more pitiful than him.

"I'm not your charity case Potter"

"Oh for fucks sake Draco!" He got up "You're not listening to me" He kneeled once more and took his hand in his "We are mates. We're meant to be, or something"

"Meant to be what?"

"Something better than this"

"You're full of shit"

"Will you stop being so pissy?"

"Give me one good reason"

"Because I love you"

Draco froze in his seat. He waited and looked at him, waited for a sign that this wasn't one of his dreams.

"Look you idiot" He added "I _do_ love you"

"Why?"

"Haven't you finished the questions yet? I've just given you all the answers that I have"

Draco sat up with a dazed look.

"Just to be sure…" He said slowly "Love me as in not a friend?"

Harry smiled with a sigh of relief and entwined their hands.

"No not a friend"

"I am terribly handsome of course"

"Oh course. You're cute ass made me switch sides"

"What happened to your aversion for homosexuals?"

"You're too sexy to miss" He smiled "And you're just perfect"

"And you are getting too emotional"

"It's our first day, couples are meant to be like that"

"I haven't even said anything. And I'm not going too"

"I know you love me. I've suspected it for a while"

"How?"

He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Could you just snog me again? It's been long"

And Draco finally smiled too. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. They leaned forward; Harry put his hands around his face and caressed the side of his cheeks. Their smiles moved gently against one another; Harry opened his mouth to Draco and embraced his lip between his. Draco breathed and bit him gently back. They looked at each other, with their foreheads connected.

"So" Harry said breathlessly "Do I kiss better than any of your previous punks?"

"Hmmmm. Not bad but I'd say Wood was better"

"You've been with Oliver Wood? Seriously?"

"Yeah, not too long. He was confused and I was hot"

Harry pushed his hair back and sat next to Draco.

"Hey move" He slid beneath the blanket by his side and sneaked a hand around Draco's abdomen. After due consideration he put his head the cushion, almost on Draco's shoulder "Ok now that I'm comfortable, list"

"What list?"

"Exes of course. I want to know all of them"

"Boys and girls?"

"Oh god I forgot you had both. Yes then, all sexes, everyone. Plus commentary of course"

Draco laughed and hesitated for a moment. He then laid a kiss on Harry's head and laid back.

"Well…"

 **The End**

 **There it is folks! It is over. If you know me, you'll know that endings are not my forte. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I would like to thank all of you for having followed me to here. I know this story has quite clearly known it's ups and downs, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I.**

 **I might write an epilogue, if I feel like it ;) Anyway, thank you all so much!**


End file.
